Total Drama Colors Reboot
by JFG107
Summary: After the events of Total Drama American Tour, Ezekiel takes 24 new contestants to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Currently in Sweet Mountain. Reading TDAT is not required to understand this story though the epilogue can help.
1. Dr Eggman's Theme Park

**AN: Welcome to the new season. This season features 24 brand new contestants, so no one from Total Drama American Tour will be competing. Small blurbs about each contestant are on my DA page, as well as the team logos. Here we go!**

**Episode 1: Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park**

The station for the Space Elevator was filled with hustle and bustle as everyone was anxious to ride it into the grand opening of a space-themed amusement park. A red-headed girl with a green cheerleading outfit sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the station. She was by herself, playing a game on her cell phone as another redhead wearing a red shirt and jeans walked into the station. The red shirted girl approached the bench.

"Who are you?" The girl in the green outfit asked.

"Are you with Total Drama?"

"Yeah. I'm Shawna."

"I'm Madison."

"Nice meeting you."

"Same here. You seem like a nice girl."

"Thank you." Shawna moved her duffle bag letting Madison sit next to her.

Moments later, a boy with a baseball bat and a green jersey entered and approached the two girls. "Is this the spot?"

"Yeah." Shawna opened up another spot on the bench. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chase."

"Nice meeting you Chase. You like baseball?"

"Yeah, it's great, but it's football season right now. I play both. Star QB, oh yeah that's me."

"That's great!" Madison interrupted.

"No one cares." Shawna shut out Chase's boasting.

"Oh. Here come some more people!" Chase sat down in the open spot next to Shawna.

Two more people entered the station talking to each other. One of them wore wooden Japanese shoes while the other had spiky hair and wore a yellow jacket. "Yo Leigh!" The boy in the yellow jacket was smiling as he said that.

"Yeah Nick? This is the spot."

"Are you going to wear those all the time?"

"Yeah, they're traditional Japanese shoes. I've got normal tennis shoes too just for the rides."

"Definitely looking forward to those, man. They've got this awesome candy world that's filled up with jellybeans and burgers, dude!"

"I'd rather go to their underwater Japanese city. I heard they've got sushi and traditional Japanese culture there. I would live there if I could."

Nicholas and Leigh sat down on a bench across the way from the others. Madison left her spot as Shawna and Chase continued talking to sit next to Leigh. "Hi. Are you with Total Drama too?"

"Yeah both of us." Nicholas answered.

"Wow. I mean wow. The producers must have meant anyone."

Another girl walked in as Madison and Leigh continued their conversation. She had mid-length black hair and wore an orange shirt and shorts. She was eating some lettuce as she walked in. Soon after was another boy wearing a white shirt and playing a handheld gaming system. The two of them started a quick conversation. "Hi. Have you played this?" the boy said.

"Yeah. Crash Fighters 4. I've got all six of them."

"Wow. I've got this thing here." Nate pointed to a silver car on his handheld screen. "Have you leveled up the Siderider to max yet?"

"Yeah! The Siderider, and Skychaser too! You need to get with the times bro!"

"Way to make me feel unwelcome. By the way is that a whole head of lettuce?"

"Yes. I'm a vegetarian. My parents were both obsessive hippies." The girl did not seem interested in the boy and actually started to look down on him.

"By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Lucille. Don't call me Lucy."

"I'm Nate, but you can call me Nathan."

"Fine. I'll call you Nate then."

Nate shrugged and lat down on an empty bench. Lucille continued standing to eat her lettuce. Before long another girl came in carrying a pair of heavy dumbbells. "Hi. I'm Laura. Is this where we're meeting for Total Drama Colors?"

"Yup." Everyone there was quick to respond.

"Hi Laura!" Madison was the first to greet her properly. "You like sewing?"

"I only care about sports so leave me alone."

"Oh, it's going to be like that? Oh well." Madison sat back down next to Leigh as another girl walked into the station with brown hair and red streaks. She was singing a song rather loud that it was annoying the conversation between Shawna and Chase.

"Can you please shut up?" Chase was getting very annoyed.

"I really thought you would like that. I'm Stacy by the way."

"No one cares." Laura interrupted rather rudely. "Go sing somewhere else."

Just as Stacy was about to sit down, a boy with a buzz cut and bright green hunting jacket came in. He sat next to Chase and started to talk. "Hi. I'm Troy."

"What's up, man? I'm Chase. You here for TD?

"Yup, what about you?"

"True that. What's that eagle thing?" Chase pointed to an eagle medallion on Troy's shirt.

"That's my Eagle Scout badge. First the Scouts, then the Army."

"You hunt or something?"

"Yup. Guns don't kill people. Insane freaks do."

"Good to know. But you know that jacket's not good for hunting. I could see you a mile away."

"I use camouflage. Of course you can see me in this." Chase and Troy continued to talk about guns as two girls wearing similar dresses walked in. "Ooh, look at them Gigi." One of them said.

"Yeah Mimi. They're so hot."

"I like the one with the baseball bat."

"Really? The buzzcut one's the real hottie!"

The two girls went to sit down near their crushes only to find no more room on the bench. "Godammit Gigi! There's no room to sit."

"There's a bench!" The two twins found a place to be by themselves so they can observe Chase and Troy.

The next person to enter wore black sweater with black and blue headphones. He also had a black guitar. He stood by one of the benches next to Lucille, but didn't say a word to anyone there. Lucille looked at his guitar tag which bore the name Dustin.

Two more boys followed who seemed like they were ready to go to a religious retreat. One of them carried a Bible while the other one had a trumpet. They spoke to each other on the way to an empty bench. "Where's you learn trumpet, Remi?"

"At Mormon Camp. Hey, isn't that the Book of Mormon, too?"

"Yeah. When did you go to Seminary?"

"I started last year. What about you, Jonathan?"

"I started this year. It's really wonderful. I'm glad we're Mormon."

"Oh these sinners, Jonathan. What are we going to do?"

"Let's just sit down, dude." Remi and Jonathan sat down next to a bench as a girl wearing a red and black plaid shirt walked in with a big frown on her face. She did not look forward to the competition. Soon afterwards, a large black girl wearing an orange shirt walked in. She didn't say a word, but she had a name badge reading Taylor.

A third girl came in wearing a farmer's overalls. She walked towards the girl in the red plaid shirt. "Hi. I'm Tilly. What's your name?"

"Abby. Get the hell away from me before I break your skull."

"Hey! That's not the way to treat someone!"

"What did I just say? Or are you too stupid to even comprehend my speech? I suggest you think before saying anything inane and trite before me."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes. Your question was also trite. I've heard it over and over from imbeciles like you."

Tilly walked off ignoring Abby and decided to sit down near Nate. "What are you playing?" She asks the gamer.

"Crash Fighters 4. It's really awesome if you ask me."

"Too bad he sucks at it." Lucille interrupted.

"I'm good at older games. You should have played the original Crash Fighters when it came out."

"Yeah that was ten years ago."

Nate then changed the topic. "Hey I'm Nate. What's yours?"

"Tilly. I don't know much about video games but I can always learn."

"And I'm the guy to teach!"

"Yeah if you want to learn how to suck," Lucille added one last snarky comment before going back to eat her last bit of lettuce.

A boy with spiky black hair entered the station next. He was carrying a large blue and white surfboard while wearing a white jacket with blue sweat pants. He set his surfboard aside and sat down on the bench as another boy wearing a red letterman's jacket walked in. He took the jacket off and started to pose as if he saw a camera.

"Male model anyone?" Abby was the first to comment.

"I wish!" The boy answered.

"Take your biceps somewhere else, along with your ego."

"How could you refuse this? Anyone got a camera? We all know, I, Jacob, will become the most famous contestant in all of Total Drama."

"We'll see about that. We'll also see about your brain size when I'm done writing a twenty page essay about why I hate you."

"Whoa slow down." Jacob went to sit down next to the boy with the surfboard. "You into this right?"

"Actually no." The boy in the white jacket responded.

"I'm Jacob by the way."

"I'm Jeremy, now leave me alone. I'm too busy thinking."

"Wow, you're no fun."

While Jacob and Jeremy continued talking, a girl with long blonde hair was talking on a designer cell phone. "Those shoes were supposed to be delivered yesterday! I'm tired of wearing the ones with the pink puffballs…What do you mean? Goodbye. I'm already late." The girl sat down near Madison. "You look like you can use a makeover."

"I can? But who are you?"

"Call me Eliza. I'll make you look marvelous!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This park's got shopping here, but hey. I can shop until I die, and then shop some more!"

Soon after Madison sat down to talk with Eliza, the last girl arrived, looking like she was ready for a date. "Ooh," She started drooling over Dustin, who in turn ignored her by turning his music up higher. She then eyeballed Jeremy, but shrugged him off. Eventually, the new girl's eyes found their way to Chase. "Oh my! He's a keeper, but I've got to get that redhead out of the way."

The girl ran towards Chase, giving him a deep big hug. Chase tried to resist, "Don't touch me you pervert!"

"Oh my gosh, I love you! I love you! I'm Marisol by the way."

"Stay away from me you freak!"

"Same for me!" Shawna was also freaked out by Marisol's advances.

Soon afterwards, another blonde-haired boy entered wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a water polo ball. He kept tossing it in the air until it caught Dustin's attention. Dustin took off his headphones for a brief moment to talk with the new kid. "Uh, hi. You play polo?"

"Yeah! I'm awesome at it, bro! I'm an awesome 2-meter!"

"I tried. Wasn't for me."

"We should have a one-on-one sometime. I'm Parker by the way."

"Dustin."

"So any hot chicks here?"

"No they're all duds. That last one who came in is really freaky. You should stay away from her. She tried to hug that guy in the green jersey."

"Wow." Parker glanced for a moment in Chase's direction. "He seems like a sporty jock-like guy."

"Probably. Never liked those."

"Whatever. I'm into girls anyway. You need at least 12 hot chicks to throw a decent party."

"Well, you've got 12 right here."

"You just said they're all duds!"

"I shouldn't judge your opinion."

Dustin and Parker continued their chat until a loud noise came from the station doors as they flung open. "I'M HEEERE! Wahahahahaha!" A high pitched laugh was heard, almost disturbing the non-contestants waiting for the elevator to open up. It was a guy with blond hair and a purple shirt.

"Here's our psycho." Lucille commented aside to Nate.

"MY BALLS ARE GONE! Has anyone seen them?" The boy shouted loudly.

"That's what she said." Parker snickered quietly.

The new boy's actions resulted in a crazy gesture from Nate and stares from almost everyone. He approached Marisol who was content just staring at Chase and asked. "Heya! What's your name huh? Ohohoho!"

"Uh, Chase?"

"I'm Jason. What's been up? Oh not a whole lot? Woo hoo! Oh am I annoying or what?"

Everyone except Dustin and Taylor gave out a flat "Yes."

"Well, there's more. I heard this park's got EVERYTHING! I love rollie coasters! Who's been on one? Me hee! Woo to the hoo to the woo plus one-hun!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Abby grew tired of Jason's annoying gestures and slapped him in the face with her purse.

"Hey! Why you _(sic)_ insulting my hair? I take real pride in its bleachiness!"

"I said nothing about your hair, idiot. Now sit down like the rest of us and stay quiet so we can all have some peace around here."

"Fine, asshole." Abby gasped at Jason's remark. Almost everyone else followed soon afterwards.

"Oh you asked for it." Abby was ready to rant. "I know I just met you, but I can already tell you're just a pathetic piece of trash that no one in their right mind would want as a friend, let alone in this game. No matter what, your team's going to vote you off because you lack the social skills needed to be in this game, let alone function in life, so just go back to your Asperger's day care and never come back."

"Oh yeah, you're just a silly woman who's so fat you can't even do any sports correctly. How dare you mock Asperger's! I don't even have it!"

"Jason! Abby! Stop!" Dustin was getting tired of the bickering and separated the two. "Jason is it? Why don't you try sitting down? You need to calm yourself down and think about what you say before you say it."

"And?"

"Just take my advice. If you want to survive in this game, or life for that matter, you just need to observe for a while. See what others are doing."

Within a few minutes, Jason was calmed down as an announcement was made over the station's intercom. "Welcome aboard the Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator. It will take a total of thirty minutes to reach the landing dock in the Tropical Resort. Doors will open in a half hour. An attendant will be passing out fliers momentarily. Thank you."

After the announcement ended three familiar faces showed up and gathered everyone together. "Welcome to the new season of Total Drama, eh?"

"Zeke, Duncan, and I are your new hosts. We already got Wisp and Attraction flyers for all of you. Please take one and pass them around." Tyler handed the flyers to Dustin, who passed out one to each of the other contestants.

The players skimmed them over briefly, with Tilly softly reading hers out loud. "Cyan Wisps are very fast creatures. If you catch one, expect to be flung to the other side of the park within seconds. These are the most common Wisps outside White Wisps. Take special precautions around them. Yellow Wisps love to drill in earth and water…"

"I think you can read it to yourself, farm girl." Abby overheard Tilly's whispering and was not pleased by it. She almost took her flyer, but Tilly clung it close to her chest, preventing Abby from stealing it.

"Make sure to read the flyers closely, eh? And if you have any questions, Tyler and Dunky can answer them."

"Don't call me that, Zeke." Duncan started to get angry.

"You're on probation remember? No more lip or you get the gas."

The contestants finished reading the brochures and continued waiting for the elevator to show up. This gave enough time for Eliza to continue talking to Madison. "Where do you think we'll go first?"

"Probably the Tropical Resort. That's there all the shops are at!"

"Totally! I've brought a lot of money with me. I came to shop you know!"

"I might check out the gardens, or maybe one of their Ferris Wheels."

"I'll just be in the shops. I have to try on the latest brand clothing." Eliza showed Madison a clothing catalog. "This model blouse came out last week. It would fit perfectly with my Capri's."

"Yeah, you're right!"

As the contestants continued talking, there was another announcement. "Would the party of Total Drama Colors please step up to the Space Elevator doorway? Your express elevator is ready. Thank you."

Ezekiel rounded up everyone within seconds. "Okay guys. We're going to go into the elevator. On our way to the park, I'll explain how things are going to go. Tyler? Duncan? Can you help me round up everyone?"

Almost everyone complied with Ezekiel's request. Jason was the only person not listening, as he felt staring at his own shoelaces was far more entertaining. Duncan approached the purple-shirted boy to ask him something nicely, "Uh kid, we're going."

"Oh? Are you the boss or something?"

"You can call me that. Now let's go before the elevator takes off!"

"Fine, man. You don't get to just order me around."

"Actually I do." Duncan picked up Jason by the collar. "Who's the boss now?" Jason couldn't breathe as Duncan's hand was grabbing his neck. In fact, he started to cry. "Well? I want an answer, crybaby!"

"Duncan! Let him go!" Ezekiel saw what was happening.

"He's all yours kid. Better you than me."

"Watch the others, eh?" Duncan went to the waiting area where all of the other contestants were as Zeke tried to calm Jason down. "I'm sorry Duncan tried to hurt you, eh? I can tell you're a little different, aren't you?"

"Everyone hates me! I try to be different, but no matter what I try to do, everyone picks on me!"

"Just try to make at least one friend here. Also try to keep the noise to a normal speaking voice okay?"

"Oh sure." Jason stopped crying and joined up with everyone else at the elevator. Ezekiel brought up the rear as everyone entered. Within minutes, the doors closed, and the elevator took off, and an announcement from Eggman soon followed. "Welcome to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, a wonderland of fun and excitement awaits you after you step off the award-winning Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator! Well, who gave this thing an award? Why me of course! Who else? Enjoy the park, and make sure you take any blue hedgehogs home with you!"

After the announcement ended, Ezekiel started to explain the rules. "Okay guys. Check this out. When we get to the top of this elevator, we will be in the Tropical Resort."

Eliza and the two twins squealed when they heard Zeke's announcement. "I'm going to give each of you a card for you to hold on to. You'll need this card for team formation. Six of the cards are for Game Land, while the other eighteen display a particular venue in this park. We have the Tropical Resort, the Sweet Mountain, the Starlight Carnival, Planet Wisp, the Aquarium Park, and finally, the Asteroid Coaster. What venue you get will determine what team you're on."

"I hope I get Tropical Resort. Eee!" Eliza jumped for joy even before knowing what team she would be on.

"Are you kidding? Aquarium Park's got my name all over it!" Leigh seemed ecstatic as well.

"I don't really care as long as I'm not on the same team as him." Jonathan pointed a finger in Jason's direction, eyeing him a goner if they were placed on the same team.

Ezekiel continued to explain the rules as the contestants continued talking about the venue cards. "When we get to the Tropical Resort, I will show you the Egg Shuttle, which will be our living space during our stay here at the park, eh? It will have a confessional where you can showcase your innermost thoughts. There's one you can use on the elevator for now."

***Confessional***

Jason: I just have one thing to say, BUNNIES! They're so cute and I could just say that word all day. Oh and screw that red and black girl. She can pick up quarters for all I care!

Abby: Well, we all know who's going home first. I'm going with either that stalker or that Neanderthal bleach-head. I bet the bleach he uses for his hair sinks into his brain. That explains the negative IQ points.

Leigh: _Bonjour le monde! Je m'apelle Leigh. Comment ca va? (Translation:_ Hello world! I'm Leigh. How are you?)

Abby: That linguist guy also needs to learn to speak English. I realized that as soon as I finished my last confessional. So far no one here's worth my time, except maybe the silent girl.

Shawna: I hope Chase and I are on the same team. He's got all sorts of football stories he can tell me, or maybe he can give me a piggyback ride. He's so strong.

Jason: I know I used the confessional already, but I'm really into BUNNIES! They're from FRANCE! They love me so much, and I could pet them all day! Woo to the hoo ha ha! I'm loving this game, and with no one here to silence me, I'm just going all out! Wa hoooooo! I could talk all day. One of these guys has got to be the Queen of Spades. I'm guessing that blond guy with the yellow shirt. What's his name? I don't even know, but he's definitely a flaming queen! I could go on for days…_(The confessional camera runs out of battery life.)_

***Back to Game***

"Jason? You done in there?" Chase was waiting for his turn to use the confessional. "I'm opening up!" Chase opened the door only to find Jason's hair all messed up and his shirt off. "I'm not even going to ask."

"It's yours guy."

"It's Chase."

"I knew that. Wait, you must be the Queen of Spades."

"No, I'm Chase. I'm a football player, and you're getting on my nerves."

"Fine. I'll leave." Jason put his shirt back on and left the confessional only for Chase to find out the camera ran out of battery life. "Jason? You broke the camera!"

Ezekiel heard Chase's yell and rushed to the confessional. "What's wrong eh?"

"Jason spent ten minutes in the confessional and drained the camera's battery life."

"Oh what's the matter Chasey?" Marisol was the next to hear Chase's woes.

"No one cares. I said go away stalker."

"No one calls me stalker! You just need a huggle!" Marisol gave Chase another deep hug that was pleasing for her, but painful for him.

"Ugh. Keep your hugs to yourself. What are all of you? Freaks of nature?" Chase was getting mad over everyone else in the elevator.

Meanwhile, Nate and Lucille were still bickering over Crash Fighters 4. "Okay Nate, if you can level up Gold Fox by the time we stop this ride, I might show you how to beat the game."

"It's on, Lucille!" Nate was focused on playing as Gold Fox. He fought several other cars in order to get the experience. He continued playing the game until the elevator stopped at its final destination twenty minutes later. Nate was two hundred experience points short.

"Too bad, bro. Next time, you'll know what it takes to play with the big gamers." Nate shrugged off Lucille's taunt as he stepped outside of the elevator and entered the amusement park. The other contestants soon followed as Ezekiel, Tyler, and Duncan brought up the rear.

"Welcome to the park. I want each of you to get into a single file line in alphabetical order as I give each of you a card." Everyone did as Ezekiel ordered and Abby was the first in line. Ezekiel gave her a card with the Tropical Resort venue. Chase was next with another Tropical Resort card. A few minutes later, everyone else got their cards and started heading to their respective areas. "Who has Tropical Resort or Sweet Mountain?"

Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Marisol, Nicholas, and Shawna all raise their hands.

"Stand on this yellow mat and I'll give you a yellow bracelet to define your team." Ezekiel gave each of them a shiny yellow bracelet. "I'm calling your team the Tropical Sweets."

***Confessional***

Nicholas: Tropical Sweets huh? Not that bad a name, but what am I going to do with this Tropical Resort card now?

Chase: Good thing Duncan fixed the camera. I wanted to get an Asteroid Coaster card, but Sweet Mountain will do. But I'm glad Shawna's on my team.

Marisol: Eee! Chase and I are together! He's going to get a lot of love from me now! Just you wait!

***Back to Game***

"Who has Starlight Carnival or Planet Wisp?" Ezekiel called out the next two venues, just before Dustin, Jason, Eliza, Madison, Leigh, and Laura all raised their hands. "You six are known as the Starlight Planets! Here are some green bracelets for you guys, eh?" Zeke handed out six green bracelets to the newly formed team.

***Confessional***

Laura: I've got nothing but a bunch of nerds on my team. No one looks promising at all, except maybe Dustin.

Dustin: I'm really scared of Laura. Can we get rid of her first?

Leigh: _C'est tres magnifique! (Translation: _It's very magnificent!) Starlight Planets, here we go!

Madison: Planet Wisp's not bad, plus Leigh and Eliza got it too.

***Back to Game***

"Next up is Aquarium Park or Asteroid Coaster!" Ezekiel called out the last two normal venues and handed out blue bracelets to Troy, Mimi, Gigi, Remi, Stacy, and Jeremy. "I'm calling your team the Aquarium Asteroids! Hope you like it, eh?"

***Confessional***

Jeremy: Asteroid Coaster? Awesome!

Mimi: Wonderful! Gigi and I are so on the same team! Thank you Zeke!

Gigi: Totally! We were worried since we had different cards, but a miracle happened! And Troy's with us too!

Stacy: Twins aside, I'm kind of happy about my team. They aren't bad, just a little obnoxious and annoying.

***Back to Game***

"The last six of you are the Game Landers. You should all have Game Land cards." Lucille, Nate, Jacob, Tilly, Taylor, and Parker all got a red bracelet.

***Confessional***

Nate: It's on Lucille! We're going to have a tournament starting tomorrow! I might even get Jacob or Parker to help me!

Lucille: I heard you in there, Nate! I might just get Taylor and Tilly. It's on, bro!

Parker: Why are there no hotties on my team? Anyway first thing we do when we get to the Egg Shuttle? BEER FIGHT!

***Back to Game***

"Since we're out of time, we'll take a tour of the Egg Shuttle and do the first challenge next time right here on Total Drama Colors! Wait. Do I sound like Chris here?"

"Sorry Zeke, but you do." Tyler was the first to notice.

"Wow. Didn't expect that, eh?"

**AN: Current Standings**

**Tropical Sweets: **Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Marisol, Nicholas, Shawna

**Starlight Planets: **Dustin, Eliza, Jason, Laura, Leigh, Madison

**Aquarium Asteroids: **Gigi, Jeremy, Mimi, Remi, Stacy, Troy

**Game Landers: **Jacob, Lucille, Nate, Parker, Taylor, Tilly

**Eliminated so far: **None


	2. Come for the Talent, Stay for the Prizes

AN: I forgot to mention this, but it doesn't matter if you have read Total Drama American Tour or not if you are going to read this. This is a sequel to it, but the events of TDAT will not even be mentioned. However, it is recommended to read the epilogue of TDAT. If you read the epilogue, it will spoil the winner of TDAT so be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Come for the Talent, Stay for the Prizes<strong>

***Recap***

Duncan: The producers said I have to do this stupid recap at the start of every episode. Okay. We met everyone, Jason's an ass, and we formed teams. You happy now?

Ezekiel: Duncan! You've got to do it right! Last time, eh? We formed teams and everyone met each other. We had some interesting players come into the station. From sporty jocks kinda like my buddy Tyler to punk rockers kinda like Duncan here.

Duncan: Dustin's not at all like me!

Ezekiel: You're both punks, eh? Well, no one here's really like me, but I do admire Leigh for being able to speak more languages than I can. Well, here we go!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The twenty four contestants were still listening to Ezekiel's speech as he explained what was going to happen next. "Okay guys, follow me, eh? We're going to check out the Egg Shuttle!" Everyone followed Zeke to a red and white shuttle with Eggman's face on the nose. It had hover plates on the bottom which allowed for flight, which got the attention of Nicholas right away.<p>

"Wow, Leigh. You see those?"

"Yeah I do. I could probably have a friend of mine design one of those. He's really into that kind of stuff."

Ezekiel opened the shuttle door, and everyone took a look inside, with Jason rushing towards the back wall shouting, "Happy happy whoo!" before face-planting himself onto it. The impact was enough to knock him out cold.

"Boom! You know he hurt!" Nicholas was feeling ecstatic enough to say that.

"Wow. That's a fail." Nate also felt like saying something.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Abby: I think Lindsay from the original show would be a Mensa member by now. In fact, if I see a definition of idiot in the dictionary, I wouldn't expect Lindsay's face there anymore. Instead, this Neanderthal known as Jason would be there.

Jason: That wall really hurt. I mean, wow. I can't believe walls would fight back against me! Did it grow arms or something? I mean COME ON! Maybe it did. All the walls are out to get me! First my balls, and now the walls! Wait, is Nate wearing a pirate hat? I could see him wearing one! Ahoy! We set sail to the Sweet Mountain to sail the seven cakes!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>With Jason still knocked out on the Egg Shuttle floor, everyone else took a look around. "What's this place with the golden doors?" Troy asked, noticing a pair of golden doors that stood out in an otherwise gray background.<p>

"That's my place. It's off limits eh? They built it for the guy that was going to host, but after that trial, it's mine now. Duncan and Tyler have to sleep on the floor."

"Hey!" Both of them protested.

"It's either there or outside. This place is close quarters! Anyway, in the back here is the galley where Chef Duncan will have to prepare food, since Tyler is not allowed in the kitchen after he burned himself cooking pasta at his house." Everyone except Tyler, Abby, and Laura laughed at Zeke's story.

"In here is the living area." Ezekiel pointed out the lounge, which included a brown sectional couch and a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. "While the shuttle is parked, you can watch TV here, but not while the shuttle is in flight."

"How often is the shuttle in flight?" Tilly asked.

"We have four, well three here but four challenges everywhere else planned, eh? After I give this tour, you'll be free to do whatever for the next three hours or so." Ezekiel showed everyone the viewing room, which was a massive glass room located in the back of the shuttle. "This room's really only useful if the shuttle's in flight, eh?"

"Not much to see if there's a huge statue of Dr. Eggman blocking our view." Abby was the first to notice a golden statue from the viewing room's window.

"As I said, it's only useful when the shuttle's in flight. Tyler and Duncan might be in here designing your challenges. Well, let's check out the upstairs." Everyone went upstairs on a narrow metal staircase that looked like it was about to fall apart. "Upstairs are the bedrooms." Ezekiel continued his tour, "There were originally going to be only three teams with the old host, so some of you will have to bunk with the Game Landers. Your roommate is whoever has the same gender and venue card as you, so find out who that is. If you have a Game Land card, stay here and I'll integrate you into the other three teams."

"Does that mean we're not Game Landers anymore?" Lucille asked.

"You'll still be Game Landers, but you'll be bunking with the other teams."

Everyone kept comparing cards until it was revealed that Nicholas and Jonathan were roommates. "You mean I'm with him?" Jonathan wanted to protest being in the same room as Nicholas.

"Yup. Put you bags in Room TR1. Taylor will be with Abby in Room TR2."

"Thank you Zeke. So far she's the only one worth talking to because she's not stupid enough to talk back."

Jonathan went into his room first to check it out. "Two bunk beds? and a small TV? That's it?"

"It's better than what last season's contestants got." Nicholas added.

"Oh yeah. They didn't even get TV's and they all had to share a room."

Back in the hallway, Taylor didn't say anything, but she put her stuff next to Abby's in her room. Ezekiel gave the next set of keys to Shawna and Marisol. "You two are going to be in Room SM2."

"Come on slowpoke we don't have all day!" Duncan was starting to get a little annoyed by Ezekiel taking forever.

"Why don't you and Tyler set up the challenge for today, eh? We need the main stage to be set up for it." Duncan and Tyler left the shuttle while Ezekiel called out the next room. "Nate? I'm putting you with Chase in SM1."

"Odd couple much?" Lucille decided to comment on the situation. "Good luck in there Nate, he might beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Come on Lucille, you need to give him some credit." Shawna overheard the conversation as Nate and Chase put their stuff in their room. The two of them left their door closed so they didn't have to hear the other room assignments.

"Who has a Starlight Carnival card?" Dustin and Laura raised their hands. "Only two of you? Who's the third person, eh?"

"Jason maybe? He's still on the floor talking about marshmallows or something." Laura went over to wake him up by punching him as hard as she could.

"Ow! That really hurt! What are you some She-Hulk?"

"Yes. One more word from you, and I'll punch you again."

"Jason and Dustin will be in Room SC1. Room SC2 will be for Laura and Tilly."

"Laura and Tilly? Who came up with these?" Lucille was still puzzled about the room arrangements.

"So I'm with farm girl?" Laura questioned Zeke's decision and then turned her head to talk with Tilly. "I hope you train hard at the farm."

"I'm nowhere near as strong as you."

"Learn quickly."

Laura and Tilly went into their room as Ezekiel gave out the Planet Wisp room assignments. "Eliza and Madison are in PW2. Leigh and Jacob are in PW1."

"So, Leigh, you own a camera or something?" Jacob asked almost instantly after Ezekiel gave out their keys.

"Yeah, and it's part of my cell phone."

"Cool! You think you can take a picture of this?" Jacob took off his jacket and rolled up his right sleeve so he can flex his bicep.

"I guess." Leigh took out his cell phone, and took a quick picture.

"Awesome! We'll be great friends! So what do you like to do?"

"I'm into languages and world building. I'm creating my own fantasy world with its own language…" Leigh continued talking as Jacob fell asleep on his bed from boredom.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Leigh: Okay, Jacob doesn't seem like a bad person, but he's too self-absorbed. Maybe I'll wake him up.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Leigh poked Jacob on the shoulder to wake him up. "Uh? Is it morning yet?" Jacob felt startled after Leigh poked him.<p>

"No, but you fell asleep."

"Oh, you were boring me man."

"That's not a nice way to show you're bored."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Leigh: Update, Jacob doesn't seem interested in anything besides his body. Maybe I'll get him out of his little shell.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"So, what's that?" Leigh asked, while pointing to Jacob's jacket.<p>

"Oh, that's my designer jacket. Cool isn't it? I got it at a bodybuilding competition a few weeks ago."

"Oh? You compete?"

"Yeah. I didn't win, and I'm really sad about that."

"So, anyone you like here?"

"Eliza's a hottie. A perfect ten if you ask me. Maybe you should help me ask her out."

"I think you should ask her yourself, and keep your jacket on. Girls don't like showoffs."

"I might do it later."

Back in the hallway, Ezekiel gave out the next set of keys. "For Aquarium Park, I have Remi and Troy in Room AP1 and Mimi and Lucille in AP2."

"I'm with her?" Lucille and Mimi both objected to the assignment.

"Come on, I have to be with Gigi! We need to be together!" Mimi tried to plead with Zeke.

"Come on Zeke, let them be together so I don't have to hear them cry all night. I'd take Stacy over them."

"No way! It affects the equilibrium of the amusement park or something."

"What? I have to be with Mimi or I'll die."

"The producers want you separate for some reason."

"But we're on the same team!" Mimi kept arguing to Ezekiel's deaf ears.

"Mimi is with Lucille, and Gigi is with Stacy. End of story. As for the last room, that leaves Jeremy and Parker to be in AC1. Gigi, your room is AC2 with Stacy." Jeremy and Parker took their stuff into their bedroom as Ezekiel went into the kitchen to make a phone call. "Duncan? I need you to catch some Wisps for next week's challenge. What? Just get some cyan ones. Bye."

After Zeke's phone call, he went into his quarters to check them out. "Wow, eh? I've never sat in luxury before." He thought to himself as he inspected his room. "A bed made with golden sheets, and a bathroom with a massive hot tub. But, that Chris portrait has to go." Zeke went on the bed to remove the portrait of Chris McLean hanging from the wall, only to find a note hidden behind it.

"To Chris McLean," Ezekiel started to read the note aloud. "Remember our deal right? You help me, and I let you host your show here. Don't forget or suffer the consequences." The rest of the note was smeared and Ezekiel couldn't read it.

In Abby and Taylor's room, Taylor spent most of the time listening to her Jazz music while Abby was reading. "Can you turn it down? My ears are hurting here." Abby complained over the volume. Taylor turned the music down, allowing Abby to think out loud. "My team sucks. We've got a cocky jock, a cocky cheerleader, a snooty preacher who I think will be the most likely to go to hell, a wild video gamer that should know when to shut up about everything techy, and a stalker that I wouldn't want a million miles from me. At least she can hump that baseball jock all she wants. As long as I'm not involved with those two imbeciles, I'll be just perfect."

Taylor got tired of Abby's thoughts and left the room, taking her headphones and mp3 player with her. She went into the galley which was empty. She wondered where all the food was. It didn't occur to her to ask anyone else on the shuttle. Everyone else was talking with their roommates, so she went outside to get some fresh air.

Eliza and Madison went out of their room soon after to go shopping. "Hey, Zeke didn't say anything about us leaving did he?" Eliza asked her friend.

"Not really. He just left after Parker and Jeremy got their room."

"Let's hit the mall!"

"Totally! We should go there right now!"

The two shopaholics left the shuttle and looked for a park map. "Tropical Resort Marketplace: 2 miles from this spot. Lizzy! I found a spot!"

"Where Maddie?"

"The Tropical Resort Marketplace; we can take a hover car there!" Eliza and Madison went to the hover car station. "To the Marketplace!" Madison told the Egg Pawn driver where to take them, and they arrived at their destination within seconds.

"Talk about fast travel, Maddie. Where to first?"

"I saw that White Arrow boutique in that brochure. We should go there first!" The two girls walked into the store, and started their shopping spree.

Back at the shuttle, Jeremy and Parker were bored out of their minds. "You're Parker right?"

"Yeah."

"Any ideas? I'm not sure if we can leave yet."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Jeremy: Zeke didn't say anything. He just left or something after Parker and I got our room. Maybe he's at the Main Stage yelling at his goons.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"So besides Jason, anyone here you hate?" Jeremy asked Parker.<p>

"I don't even hate Jason. Sure he's weird but you got to give the guy some credit. I mean, he managed to fill out the application form, let alone get accepted."

"You think the Planets will vote him off or something?"

"Maybe. Dustin's trying to help him calm down. Can't say much about the others, bro."

"You know, we need to get going to that party store if we're going to make it."

"Maybe Jason should come too."

"I don't think so. If he comes, Dustin comes too."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Parker: _(Covered up in foam and wearing a Speedo)_ So Jeremy, Dustin, Jason, and I decided to do something while we wait. We went to the party store! Oh we had a blast!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Parker and Jeremy picked up Dustin and Jason as all four of them went to the party store. On the way there, Jeremy decided to get to know Dustin better. "So Dustin, what are you into?"<p>

"I'm in a band."

"What instrument?"

"Guitar, man. You skate too? I used to skate all the time."

"Know any tricks, dude?"

"Just ollies."

"Really? You suck, man."

"What about you?"

"I'm no pro, but I can do several flips and stuff. I know some really sick tricks!"

"Show me. You have your board don't you?"

"See you there!" Jeremy got on his board and shot off in front of Jason and Parker. Dustin soon followed with his own board, leaving Jason and Parker behind.

"You know, we might go this way." Parker spoke to Jason, expecting an insane response.

"Sure." The two of them turned left and went into a party store to buy a few things. Once they entered, they encountered an Egg Pawn and a sign that said. "All party foam is 90% off. We're having our blowout sale!"

"Okay Jason, ready for something sweet?"

"What is it what is it what is it what is it?"

"You and I are going to have the all-chicks party of our lives! We get these cans of foam, and we'll spray the girls with them!"

"Woo hoo! Anything for the sexy la-DAYS!"

"Now we're talking!" Parker went up to the Egg Pawn to buy ten cans of foam. "Ten cans of party foam please."

"100 rings." The cash register displayed the price

"Rings?"

"Oh I know!" Jason had an idea. "Maybe if I go and get some rings, I'll be right back!" Jason darted off screaming and thirty seconds later, came back with 1000 rings.

"Dude." Parker was shocked over what just happened.

"They're just lying on the ground."

Parker paid up 100 of the 1000 rings Jason collected and both of the boys went outside of the store. "Wait here." Parker asked Jason to wait while he went into a restroom to change into his Speedo. When he came out, Jason already had the cans of foam ready and he started spraying Parker with the foam.

"Okay bro, not on me!" Parker tried to get Jason to stop. "It's for the chicks!"

"Come on! I love doing this! Spray spray spray! Ooh I got your left arm there! I think I'll call that arm Snow White now!"

Parker tried to resist the spray, but his pleas for Jason to stop eventually turned into hysterical laughter as Jason kept spraying Parker with foam. Within seconds, Parker's entire body was covered in foam as Jason used the last of the spray. "Haha. We're out aren't we?"

"I can get more."

"That's okay. Now help me up!" Jason went to help Parker up, only to get some of the foam on his teal overshirt. "Okay dude. I can tell you want to party, but I am not your drawing board for foam."

"But it was fun! Wasn't it?"

"You know, maybe it was. If we do it again, I might come up with a compromise. My left arm is all yours to draw or spray foam on. Now we need a shower!"

"Got it Parker!" Parker and Jason started to head back to the Egg Shuttle.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Jason: This is where this happened. It was awesome! Parker rocks! I was wrong about Chase being the Queen. It is so Parker! He let me get these cans of foam at the party store, and he had me spray him with them! Had so much fun with it! Too bad I got some on my shirt.

Parker: _(Still covered up in foam and wearing his Speedo) _Give Jason a can of foam, and you've got this. He's such a silly goose, that he even got foam on some on his own clothes. Don't ask about the Speedo thing. It's just practice for when the chicks get here.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Back at the shuttle, Marisol kept knocking on Chase's door. "Hello? Oh my God! Chase get out here!" Marisol was determined to get to first base with her crush. However, every time the door opened, Nate was there to answer it.<p>

"Oh it's you again. Chase is busy lifting weights."

"Wow, cool. That's so awesome that you told me that! He's so burly!"

"I'd date you if you weren't so creepy. Now go away."

"So naïve, I love that about you."

"Are you going to let me see Chase or not?"

"Get out before I call Zeke on you."

"Fine. You're no fun, Nate." Marisol left the door and went back to her room. Nate closed the door after she left.

"What happened?" Chase finished his last bench press set.

"Your stalker showed up."

"Oh. I've got more weights to lift. Have fun with your little game."

"I will! I'll beat Lucy one day! I know I will!"

By this time, Eliza and Madison came back from their shopping excursion with at least ten full bags of clothes. "Wow! We had to use rings. Good thing there was an ATM." Eliza started the conversation with her friend.

"Sure Lizzy. I totally loved that pink dress you bought. You should wear it sometime."

"Maybe later. I still love this purple tube top and jacket I'm wearing."

"It looks great on you!"

Jacob came in and started to spy on the two girls who were still talking about their clothes. He listened to them for a few seconds, and then decided to make his move. "Hey Eliza, if there was something in common that we had, it would be our connection."

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"What are you saying? If you're trying to hit on me, forget it."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Jacob: BLEW IT! I didn't even show off my bod, and she still rejected me!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Soon after, Jeremy and Dustin came back from their skate-off. "You're not half bad Dusty. Can I call you that?"<p>

"Whatever."

"It's all cool. Where are Jason and Parker?" All of a sudden, Parker entered the shuttle being completely covered in foam and wearing a black Speedo. "Don't let Jason near any cans of foam guys."

"Okay, but why are you in a Speedo?" Dustin was still confused with Jeremy still gasping over the sight.

"Long story."

"Parker had a plan for an all-girls party, well all the girls and us." Jason tried to defend him.

"But this happened." Parker continued to defend himself, "Jason had one of his crazy episodes or something, and started spraying the foam on me."

"I don't get it. You're hiding something." Jeremy was getting suspicious. Just as Parker ran to his room to change back to his normal clothes, Tyler came into the shuttle to fetch everyone.

"Attention everyone, wash up and meet us in the amphitheater for the first team challenge. You have fifteen minutes!" Everyone scrambled over the bathroom sinks with some of the girls going into the public Tropical Resort restrooms just to fix their hair. Eliza took the longest to make sure her hair was spot-on perfect by the time it was ready for the challenge. Fifteen minutes passed, and everyone was accounted for at the Main Stage.

"Okay guys, here's our first challenge." Ezekiel addressed the entire crowd. "It's a bit of an icebreaker just in case you don't know everyone on your team, so I want each team to perform a talent contest involving everyone on your team. Duncan, Tyler and I will be the judges. As long as it's legal on Earth, it's legal here in the theme park."

"Bonus points will be awarded if your team pulls something from the park in your show." Tyler added. "We'll give you one hour to come up with an idea. Winning team gets a reward, and last place team sends someone home tonight. Ready? Go!"

*****Tropical Sweets*****

Abby was the first to speak. "We need a plan and fast. Since none of you are as smart as I am, I declare myself team leader."

"Whoa cocky much?" Nicholas was not impressed.

"You'd better shut up or I'll shut you up."

"Guys? Can we get an idea?" Chase tried to calm down Abby and Nicholas. "We're not going anywhere if we don't agree on anything!"

"I'll agree with anything Chasey says!" Marisol was eager to show her appreciation. "You want to know what these are?" Marisol opened up a locket containing baby pictures of Chase.

"Where did you get those you thief!" Chase almost yanked the pictures out of Marisol's hands. "You stole them from my wallet!" The rest of the Tropical Sweets laughed except for Abby. "Give them back now!"

"Marisol, that's not right." Shawna decided to step in after the laughter. "Those belong to Chase."

"Just think of what God wants you to do." Jonathan said his piece.

"No one cares about God anymore." Abby decided to do another long rant. "We all know there is no God. Where do your prayers go? Do any of them get answered? No. You spend the rest of your life wondering why God abandons you only to find out there's no God in the first place. Spare yourself the turmoil later if you just quit now. Don't be spreading your faith on any of us."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Shawna: I'm starting to get tired of Abby. Sure Marisol's a freak, but Abby just has to go. She's so obnoxious.

Jonathan: How dare she mock the word of God! She will be burning in the sixth layer of hell in the City of Dis!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"We can do this Sweets! Just think of an idea!" Shawna wanted to get the idea ball rolling, but nothing was coming up.<p>

*****Starlight Planets*****

Five of the six Starlight Planets were sitting in a circle. Jason was not with them, thinking he was playing a game of Duck Duck Goose. "Duck," he patted Laura's head. "Duck," He patted Leigh's head. "Duck," He patted Madison's head. "GOOSE!" He ended with Dustin's head and ran off into the distance. Dustin did nothing and ignored the whole thing.

"What the hell?" Eliza tried to bring up what just happened. "Never mind. We can do the challenge without him."

"Now we just need ideas." Laura was getting a little bit impatient with the rest of her team idling.

"I got it! We can build a hologram of every venue in the park!" Leigh came up with an idea.

"No one here knows how to do that, Leigh."

"It was just a thought. _O-namae desu ka?_ _(Translation: _What's your name?)"

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about something else. That's right, you're Laura."

"Speak English asshole."

"I like Leigh's idea, but it's way more than we can handle." Madison was the first to defend the hologram idea. However she came up with something a little different. "Why not make a diorama of every venue in the park?"

Dustin slapped his face with his own hand.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Dustin: Who had to pay me to join this game? This is Total Drama Colors, not Total Diorama Colors. Not that I wanted to cause drama, but as long as I'm under the radar, I'm cool with that.

Madison: I don't get why Dustin's so down.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Why so down, Dustin?" Madison felt concerned about Dustin's sudden sour mood.<p>

"I wanted something with a little more action."

"Well, there are six, I mean five of us." Laura came up with something. "Maybe each of us can act out a venue here."

"Getting better. Which one would you be?"

"Probably this one."

"I call Planet Wisp!" Madison was eager to claim her venue.

"I'll do Aquarium Park." Leigh signed up.

"I'll take Sweet Mountain." Eliza was on board. That left Starlight Carnival and Asteroid Coaster left between Jason and Dustin.

"Who wants to get Jason?" Dustin was concerned about him getting lost and not making it on time to the talent show.

"Leave him. We can leave a venue out." Laura was adamant about leaving Jason out to do his own thing.

"I'll get him. We need him." Dustin got up to search for Jason. The rest of the Starlight Planets continued to rehearse their parts without Dustin.

*****Aquarium Asteroids*****

The six team members were coming up with ideas in rapid succession. One involved Jeremy with his skateboard while Mimi and Gigi sing. That idea was thrown out almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh Gigi! Even though Remi doesn't want us to sing, we should sing just for him!"

"Wow Mimi. You're right. We can do a dance number too. We know all the songs!"

While they continued talking, Jason ran back to the meeting area with a butterfly net trying to catch a loose Cyan Wisp. "I'm gonna catch you and learn how to fly! I'm going to flap my wings and fly! FLY I SAY!" Within moments, Jason tripped over Gigi.

"I'm gonna kill you Jason!"

"You are so dead!" Mimi got up and smacked Jason in the face.

"Come on guys? Don't you realize I've been beaten up and covered up in foam already today?"

"We don't care."

"Well, I can't even tell you two apart. You both look the same!"

"HOW DARE YOU! You die tonight!" Gigi attacked Jason with all of her might. Mimi joined in until Duncan stepped in to break up the fight.

"Jason! No more! Stay with your team! If I hear another word, I'm kicking you out of this game!" Jason gulped at Duncan's threat. "In fact, go back to the shuttle. I don't want to see you anymore."Tyler walked in to see what the matter was, "Tyler, take him to the shuttle."

Dustin came back soon afterwards. "No word of Jason anywhere."

"I'm taking him back to the shuttle. He tried to kill the twins." Tyler answered. "You might be one team member short soon. He's not mature enough to be here." Tyler took off with Jason back to the shuttle and the Aquarium Asteroids continued with their ideas for the talent show. Dustin went back to his team to finish his team's idea for their show.

When everyone left, the Aquarium Asteroids continued their dance routine. "Spin!" Stacy called out as Mimi and Gigi worked together to do a spin. "Okay. Spin again!" Mimi and Gigi spun in the opposite direction.

The twins continued their dance until Remi decided to talk to Stacy. "You write music right?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you can sing instead of them."

"Sure. I'll come up with something." Stacy then addressed the two twins. "Okay you two keep working at it. I'm going to write a short song real quick."

Stacy started to write her song. She got a few lines in, until Remi showed up again to talk about the effects. "Mind if Jeremy and I do the effects?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Something flashy."

"Like fire?"

"Totally." Jeremy added. "Gotta have fire in a talent show!"

"Sure. Now we need to practice." The Aquarium Asteroids continued practicing their routines until Ezekiel called time.

*****Game Landers*****

The Game Landers were also strapped for ideas. Nate thought about doing a video game, and while Lucille agreed, the two gamers had different ideas on how to execute it. "Platformer!" Nate shouted.

"First person shooter!" Lucille yelled.

"That's so new! It's got to be a platformer like the games of old."

"Yeah, well I can pwn you anytime, anywhere, so we're going with a shooter game."

"Uh no. I still want a platform game."

"Fine. I'll let you do your little platform game, but if we lose, you're going home."

Jacob decided to interrupt the gaming discussion with his own idea. "How about we do a muscle show! Parker and I have Speedos." Jacob took off his shirt and did a few poses. "Check me out guys!"

"Put your shirt back on." Lucille was disgusted with Jacob's cockiness.

"I'm not interested." Nate decided to chime in with his opinion.

"Why not? At least Leigh seemed interested."

"No one cares about your biceps, dude, except Leigh and maybe Marisol."

"Ooh that's low, but I just realized something. I'm going to be on TV!"

"You're already on TV, now come up with something all six of us can do."

"Fine." Jacob put his shirt and jacket back on and joined the rest of his team during the idea brainstorming. "So what are you two doing?"

"We're coming up with a game performance. You'd make a good common enemy." Lucille commented.

"What? I'm the…enemy?"

"If you take it that way, then yes. In fact, why don't you hang out with Jason? He needs friends too, and you two would make a perfect match."

"Who him? Forget it. He's crazy beyond comparison, and he's always with those blond guys."

"Hey!" Parker overheard Jacob and Lucille's conversation.

"Sorry dude, but it's true! Why do you hang around him so much?"

"Why don't you understand him? Oh right, you only care about yourself isn't it?"

"Guys? Can we get back to the challenge?" Nate felt focused. "So we have this game idea, and Lucille and I can be playing the game while the four of you act it out."

"I'll act as the player!" Tilly decided to volunteer.

"I think Taylor and I can be platforms." Parker volunteered, but he got a cold stare from Taylor. "Hey, it's not like you talk or anything right?" Taylor walked off away from the rest of her team.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Parker: I think she's gone if we vote someone off tonight.

Lucille: Wow, Parker. Must you be so rude? She doesn't have to talk you know.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"It's decided." Nate came up with his final plans. "Lucille and I will act like we're playing the game onstage. Tilly will be our hero, and you boys can be the bad guys."<p>

"Fine." Parker and Jacob said in unison. Tilly nodded her head in agreement. The Game Landers decided to rehearse without Taylor's help until time was called.

*****Starlight Planets*****

Dustin rejoined his team and made an announcement. "I have some sad news guys. Jason's been kicked out."

"Finally!" Laura was glad to hear the news.

"That means we have to do everything ourselves. I'll do Asteroid Coaster. Starlight Carnival's going to be left out."

"Oh okay. New we need to rehearse." The five remaining Starlight Planets continued rehearsing their routine until Ezekiel called everyone back to the stage.

*****Everyone*****

One hour later, Ezekiel called everyone to the stage. "Okay, we only have two judges now. Tyler had to take care of some stuff at the shuttle, eh? So Duncan and I are going to judge your performances. Highest score wins."

"And what do we win?" Troy asked.

"A trip for your team to ride the Big Boy Wheel! You also get some nice buttered popcorn, eh? Now I'm going to randomize the team order. Asteroids? You're up first!"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Troy: I can't believe the twins are going to do their little dance.

Stacy: Better me singing than the twins.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The six Aquarium Asteroids all walked up onto the stage to start their act. Troy put the music on as Mimi and Gigi started their dance. Soon afterwards, Stacy started her song.<p>

_Wisps are aliens.  
>They come in colors.<br>of the rainbow._

You have the fast lasers,  
>and the digging drills,<br>and seven other types.

_Colors red and blue  
>combine oh so true.<em>

After a fire effect perfected by Remi and Jeremy, their performance was over. "I'm giving your team a 6 out of 10." Ezekiel thought it was okay.

"You get a 4 from me." Duncan was not as impressed. "Try harder next time. Game Landers? Your turn."

The Game Landers went onstage and did their act, which was mostly Nate and Lucille playing video games. The other team members didn't really do anything except cheer their team on.

"4 out of 10, eh?" Ezekiel scored the Game Landers' performance first, not seeming interested in Nate and Lucille playing games.

"3. You suck." Duncan wasn't too thrilled either. "Planets? You're up!"

The Starlight Planets did their gig with interpretive dancing of five of the park's venues done by each of the five active team members. Zeke loved it so well, he gave it an 8 out of 10.

"Wow, you still suck. You get 3 out of 10." At this point, Duncan seemed like a tough crowd. The Tropical sweets were last. They went up to the stage. The first thing they tried to do was apologize for not having a talent.

"Do something!" Duncan was getting impatient.

Suddenly, Marisol got out a sheet of paper and started to write love poetry about each of the boys present at the ceremony. After reading ten fairly short poems, she prepared to read the last one.

Chase, you are my angel  
>Whatever will I do without you?<br>You're so hunky and hot  
>Whatever will I do without you?<p>

Chase wanted to leave, but Duncan stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't take it anymore. She's obsessed with me, and we only just met!"

"Deal with it bro. Now sit down. I know she has some wonderful words to say about you."

"I don't trust a single word she says." Chase tried to cover his ears as Marisol continued her poem.

I want you to be wed  
>to me and only me<br>So that when we go to bed  
>I can fly and be free.<p>

Duncan stopped her from finishing. "Stop! We heard enough! Your poem sucked Marisol! No points for your team."

"Tropical Sweets?" Ezekiel was the next to address the team. "You'll be voting someone off tonight. Report back here in three hours. As for the Starlight Planets, you win free passes and popcorn!"

All five Starlight Planets cheered for joy as Ezekiel gave each of them a pass for the big Ferris Wheel and a bag of buttered popcorn. The five of them ran off together towards the Big Boy.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Shawna: It's not our fault we lost. I think we all know who's going home. It's either Miss Perfect or Miss Stalker.

Marisol: I'm so sad we lost. But I'll be with Chasey all day!

Chase: Marisol's going home. I can tolerate Abby, but not her.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Back in the Egg Shuttle, Tyler tried to concentrate on his independent study math homework, but couldn't because of Jason's maniacal high-pitched cackling. Ezekiel and Duncan walked in to see what was wrong. "Guys?" Tyler addressed the other two hosts, "We need to get rid of Jason permanently. He's laughing so loud and all he's been doing is having loud conversations with himself ever since we put him in his room."<p>

"I'm not eliminating him, eh? He needs to be with the others. If you eliminate him, you'll forget what you did to me during my therapy sessions."

Duncan disagreed. "Take him to Eggman. He'll know what to do."

"No thanks, Duncan. I'm putting him back on his team." Ezekiel went to Jason's room to let him out. "You're back in the game for now. Join your teammates on the Big Boy."

"I don't really want to. They all hate me."

"I don't think so. Dustin's trying to be your friend, eh? What about Parker?"

"It's not them. It's the others like Laura."

"Your team needs you. Go to the Big Boy and have a great time." Ezekiel gave Jason the sixth ticket to the Big Boy Wheel and sent him off into the resort. He went back to his quarters to talk with the other hosts afterwards. "What's next week's challenge?"

"Duncan caught the bunch of Cyan Wisps that you asked for. We'll come up with something for next week's challenge and get back to you Zeke."

"It was easy. They're attracted to this optical cable stuff I've found throughout the park." Duncan showed Ezekiel a piece of optical cable he ripped from the Tropical Resort floor. "Eggman called while you were gone, and he said we can have as many Wisps as we need."

"That was nice of him, eh? I but he's using our show for publicity of his theme park."

"Don't you have to go and do an elimination ceremony or something? We'll handle Jason." Tyler and Duncan continued talking in the galley as Ezekiel left to take care of the impending elimination.

Three hours later, all six Tropical Sweets were back at the main stage after the talent stage was taken down. Ezekiel joined them soon afterwards. "Each of you gets a yellow park ticket. Hold on to it as it's your admittance into the next part of the game, eh? Each of you will go into the voting confessional behind the stage to vote someone off. Who you vote for will be considered for elimination from the game. When you are ready, cast your vote."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Abby: Isn't it obvious. Stalker chick needs to go. She's going to freak all of us out if she stays any longer.

Jonathan: I'm not sure who to vote for.

Chase: Yeah, it's for her.

Marisol: I'm voting Abby because she's getting on everyone's nerves.

Nicholas: Do I have to show who I'm voting for? I want a secret ballot Zeke!

Shawna: Ever heard of a secret ballot?

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone's voted, time for me to show them." Ezekiel walked to where the votes were cast and collected them. He read the votes. "First up is Marisol." Marisol did not feel too well about hearing her name. "Next up is one for Abby." Abby started to get rightfully nervous. "Third vote's for Marisol. Fourth vote's also for Marisol." Ezekiel felt rushed to finish the ceremony so he could watch Canadian hockey in the Egg Shuttle. "The first person voted off Total Drama Colors is…Marisol. You will need to bring me your ticket and bracelet."<p>

Marisol felt rejected. "Why did you all vote for me? I love you all, and this is how you repay me?"

"We tried to warn you." Shawna answered, "But you wouldn't listen."

"Goodbye, stalker girl. Don't hump the confessional camera on the way out!" Abby was more than happy to say goodbye to what she thought was her first victim. Marisol handed her ticket to Ezekiel, who stamped it with a black VOID stamp. She then gave the host her yellow bracelet. Ezekiel placed the bracelet onto a wooden peg shaped like a tall tower.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Chase: Phew. I can rest easy. I felt safe, but now I feel even safer with Marisol gone.

Abby: One down, well maybe two, but twenty two more to go. I will make it to the top no matter what, and these imbeciles will kneel before the ground I walk on by the time they're done here. First it was Marisol, and then the others will follow. They will all be the sheepish swine that I herd; herd straight to the elimination block.

Nicholas: Glad she's gone, but why does Zeke have to make us reveal our votes? Maybe it's for the TD Colors Wiki or something I don't know.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"For the rest of you, rest up, we have our first Wisp challenge in two days." Everyone left the elimination area and walked back to the Egg Shuttle. Ezekiel got into his pajamas and decided to watch the last fifteen minutes of his hockey game. "Canucks are losing? WHY? Join us next time, eh? Our contestants will be learning to navigate with Cyan Wisps with a challenge that my goons will design. Later!"<p>

* * *

><p>***Final Words***<p>

Marisol: Why would they vote me off? Really? Do I get a cookie or something? Abby, you are going to pay for what you did to me. You too Chase! You are nothing more than dirt! I thought I loved you, but you only use people! I HATE YOU CHASE! CURSE YOU! Curse all your children too!

***End Episode***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Current Standings<strong>

**Tropical Sweets: **Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Nicholas, Shawna

**Starlight Planets: **Dustin, Eliza, Jason, Laura, Leigh, Madison

**Aquarium Asteroids: **Gigi, Jeremy, Mimi, Remi, Stacy, Troy

**Game Landers: **Jacob, Lucille, Nate, Parker, Taylor, Tilly

**Eliminated so far: **Marisol


	3. Shoop da Whoop Wannabes

**Episode 3: Shoop Da Whoop Wannabes**

* * *

><p>***Recap***<p>

Ezekiel: Okay. Here's what happened last time. I showed everyone their rooms on the Egg Shuttle, we did a talent contest, and the Tropical Sweets voted off Marisol. Well, back to my new hockey game eh? The Canucks had better win!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>It was still nighttime, or perceived nighttime as the Tropical Resort was in space. Jeremy and Parker were in their room planning their next big party event. Parker was the first to speak. "The foam idea was a disaster, man."<p>

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Parker: I'm totally joshing Jeremy here, in fact everyone. In fact, to be honest, it was my idea for Jason to spray me. I'm sure he had fun, and hey, even though he's quirky, he knows how to throw a decent party. Hey, if I didn't like him, I wouldn't have offered my left arm for him to draw on or shoot foam.

Jeremy: Parker's lying. I can tell with his voice and the words he uses. No straight guy's going to enjoy being doused in foam while wearing a Speedo.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"I'm sure it was. Jason loves to ruin everything."<p>

"Should we go out to the club tonight?"

"Are you kidding? All that's out there are Egg Pawns! We're the only humans in the park!"

"That's not cool. What's an amusement park without people?"

"One last question before we go to bed. Do you really like girls?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's been bothering me ever since we got here. To be honest, I think you're gay or something."

"What? No."

"Oh well, let's get some sleep."

The two boys went to sleep as almost everyone else followed soon after. Ezekiel was in his room, getting ready to go to bed when Duncan knocked on his door. "Zeke? Where are we going to sleep? I'm not sleeping on the damn floor, and neither is Jock Boy here."

"You'll have to deal with it, eh? There's no way I'm sharing my bed with another guy."

"You can't keep the golden sheets and crystal plumbing fixtures to yourself!"

"It's not my fault the judge made me host. The evil one was supposed to host this, and Eggman set the place up for one host."

"I thought you wanted to host, Zeke. I've got Eggman's number. If you don't let Tyler and me in, I'm going to call him and throw you out."

"You're supposed to do what I tell you or you die remember?"

"Duncan? Just quit it. Let me talk to him." Tyler changed his attention to Zeke. "Zeke? I have to agree with Duncan here. There's no spot for us to sleep."

"What about outside, eh?"

"It feels weird out there! There's room on that bed for three people."

"Fine." Ezekiel opened the door, and within moments, Duncan and Tyler pounced on the bed like there was no tomorrow. "Okay guys. As long as you stay on the edges of the bed, I'll be happy."

"And you'd be in the middle? Okay. We'll sleep on the floor." Duncan rolled off his side of the bed and crashed on the floor. Tyler followed soon afterwards in the opposite direction.

"Good night, eh?" Ezekiel laid down on his double king size bed and fell asleep within seconds.

A loud PA announcement woke everyone up the next morning "Would Ezekiel Kolanski please report to the main office? Once again, Ezekiel Kolanski needs to report to the main office. My egg-shaped hover car is out of energy and needs some of the Wisps you borrowed so I can fly around. I also have a pair of keys for Sonic the Hedgehog if he happens to be in the park. No need for a trap, I just want to return your keys!"

"Who would wake us up at this hour?" Shawna still felt groggy over being woken up by the announcement. She walked outside still in her pajamas and noticed several other contestants did the same thing.

"Are we going to have to deal with this every day?" Tilly asked.

"I hope not. I'm going back to bed." Shawna went back into her room.

"It's seven a.m. Maybe there's a bite to eat or something." Nicholas was hungry.

"Someone's hungry. Just make sure you say grace before eating." Jonathan playfully stated.

"I'm not religious. F*** it."

"You're going to Hell then."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nicholas: Jonathan can believe that for all I care. If I go to Hell when I die, I'll be sure to see him there with me.

Remi: I heard John and Nick talking. We need to convert him and fast! We have heathens among us! Heathens I say!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Remi approached Nicholas to spread some of the Gospel. "I'm here to teach you about a wonderful man named Jesus. He died for all of our sins."<p>

"I told your friend to f*** religion. Now leave me alone."

"But you don't understand. If you believe in the word of God, you will be saved and go to Heaven."

"Not caring."

"Listen. Anyone can be your friend. Just trust me."

"I'm leaving." Nicholas left the Egg Shuttle while still in his pajamas, causing almost everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nicholas: Anything to get away from those religious fanatics. Sometimes, they're worse than Abby and Jason combined.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mimi's room, she was on her cell phone talking with Gigi. "I miss you already!"<p>

"Hey, remember that time we fit our schedules together so we'd be in every class together?"

"Totally! We need to ask Zeke so we can bunk together."

"We tried that remember?"

"Mimi? I'm trying to play my game here!" Lucille was getting upset over Mimi's conversation on the phone. "Can you take it outside?"

"I'm on the phone with my sister! That's more important to me than that stupid game!"

"Don't call Puzzles R Us a stupid game! You try beating everything on impossible mode!"

Mimi started to ignore Lucille and continued to talk to Gigi on her phone. "Come on and get ready so we can go shopping with Eliza."

"Eliza? No way. We'd be broke if she shopped with her."

"You kidding? She knows all the best brands. We've got to dress chic if we want to impress those hunks."

"Meet me outside." Gigi hung up her phone as her twin sister got dressed and met her in the hallway. Soon afterwards, the two of them went out of the shuttle.

Just outside the Egg Shuttle, Chase and Troy enjoyed themselves by watching a football game on TV. "Who's your team?" Chase asked.

"49ers."

"49ers? Get out of here! It's gotta be the Raiders. Get the ball!" Chase yelled at his phone, which was streaming the game that the two boys were watching.

"The Raiders suck, Chase."

"They're not as bad as the Lions."

"Anyone's better than the Lions. Grow up and root for a real team."

As they were watching their game, the two twins walked beside them. "Ooh, there they are." Mimi whispered quietly in front of Gigi. However, it was loud enough for Chase to hear them.

"Hey bro, let's go inside." Chase signaled Troy. "I don't trust those twins."

"I hear you. They've been staring at me the whole time we've been here."

"At least they're not as bad as Marisol."

"Speak for yourself. You had one stalker, and she's gone. I have two, and they're still here!"

"That's going to be tough getting rid of them. Get to know Remi and Stacy better. I don't trust Jeremy."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hanging out with the freaks."

"Parker and Dustin are not freaky."

"I'll give you Parker, but Dustin? He's like Jason's boyfriend or something."

"I haven't seen them together much. If anything, it's Jason and Parker."

"What about them?" Chase asked.

"Jeremy told me about the foam incident."

"What foam?"

"Never mind. Let's go inside before the twins come back." The two boys went inside the shuttle to wash up for the challenge.

Meanwhile, Dustin lay still in his bed not wanting to get up. Jason was already awake and already thinking he was a cat. He quickly pounced himself onto Dustin, startling him. "Whoa, calm down, dude."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Dustin: This is going to be one long season. Well, might as well try to live with it. Oh, that really hurt. As long as he doesn't try to kill me, I'll let him do whatever he wants.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Wow! You up! Great! We need to get some hair spray."<p>

"Ugh. Go then, and get off me."

"Wow! Someone's not a morning person! I know what'll wake you up!" Jason proceeded to yodel loudly in an effort to wake Dustin up.

"I don't need anything. You already woke me up. Now get off me. I can't breathe." Jason got off Dustin's bed, got dressed, and left the room. He went down to Parker's room at the end of the hall and knocked the door.

"What? I'm still getting dressed dude!" Parker heard the noise and quickly got his pants on. He opened the door where Jason was ready to give him a hug.

"I'm really bored."

"Whoa, you're hyper today. You should calm down dude." Jason finished his hug as Parker put his shirt on.

"Dustin's really tired right now, so I came here."

"Get out you two." Jeremy was still asleep, and was recently woken up by Jason's loud speech.

"Let's go out in the hall." Parker and Jason left the room and went into the hall. "So what now?"

"Why does Jeremy hate me?"

"Ask him yourself. If anything, you should really calm down. Also don't try hugging me so close when anyone's around. Jeremy's onto me."

"What for? What's wrong with hugging another guy."

"Let's go here." Parker took Jason to a storage room to quietly reveal a secret. "To be honest, I think you're hot."

"Oh? Then why were you yelling at me to stop spraying you?"

"We were out in public dude. I know you're sorta clingy onto me and Dustin, but let's try to keep the touch to ourselves okay?" The two boys left the storage room and went back into their rooms to finish getting ready.

Dustin got dressed after Jason came back and the two of them went to the common area where Chase and Troy were still watching their game. "Football this early?" Dustin asked.

Chase didn't respond with anything.

"Hey is that a new sweater or something?" Jason asked Dustin.

"No, same one. I think we need to leave since these guys don't want us here."

"Yeah football sucks anyway!"

"What was that?" Chase suddenly felt threatened.

"I told you! Football sucks! It's so boring!"

"Boring you say? Get out now!"

"Let's go, Jason." Dustin and Jason left the Egg Shuttle.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Troy: Chase felt really insulted. How did Jason come back again?

Chase: I already hate it here. Nobody here's worth my time except maybe Troy and Shawna. Laura's not bad either.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>At one of the designer boutiques, Mimi and Gigi continued to go on their shopping spree. "This Yellow Drill shirt's gotta be a keeper, Mimi!"<p>

"Really Gigi? I love it too!"

"How much is it?"

"300 rings."

"Rings?" Gigi went up to the counter where an Egg Pawn was manning the cash register. "What are rings?"

The Egg Pawn pointed to a park directory outside the store. The twins left the shirt on the clothing rack and went outside to view a brochure. "Rings are the official currency of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Mimi: What? Why use rings? Those things are expensive!

Gigi: Oh well. I wonder how Eliza bought all that stuff.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Mimi continued reading the brochure. "To get rings, either simply find them laying on the ground or you may use the ATM to convert Earth money to rings."<p>

"There's one!" Gigi pointed out a single ring lying on the yellow tiled walkway. She ran out to get it, but in a flash, it was gone. Gigi felt a gale of force shoot right by her. All she could see was a blue blur of light.

"Gigi! What happened?"

"It, it, was so fast!"

"Weird. Let's go back."

"Maybe it'll be challenge time by the time we get back."

Back at the shuttle, Stacy spent most of her time drawing portraits of the other contestants that were there. Jacob agreed to model for her and she started his pose.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Stacy: No one wanted their picture drawn except for Jacob. He was really eager to get his portrait done.

Jacob: I think I've met a few people here that are nice enough. Maybe Stacy and Leigh will help me make it all the way to the top.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Moments later, Dustin and Jason got back from their excursion outside the shuttle. "Where'd you two lovebirds go?" Chase said snickering.<p>

"None of your business, football loving pansy. Besides, Dusty and I are kind of special." Jason was quick to insult Chase back while wrapping his left arm around Dustin, clutching him.

"Oh that is it!" Chase got up from watching his game and smacked Jason right in the face, causing him to lose his grip on Dustin and fall to the floor. He smacked Dustin soon afterwards. "You're willing to put up with this trash? Grow a pair, man."

Dustin said nothing, and helped Jason up from the floor as they got back in their previous position. Duncan was quick to respond to the noise. "What's going on here?"

"Jason needs to go! He doesn't belong here! Why didn't you kick him out last time?" Chase was furious.

"Zeke said he can stay. Only his team can vote him off."

"Like that's going to happen. Dustin's his boyfriend or something."

Dustin tried to defend himself. "I'm not his boyfriend! Where did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Look at you two. You're always together. Hell, he's even got your arm around your shoulder right now."

"We're roommates. By that logic you and Nate should be dating."

"Like I'd ever date that weird gamer guy."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Duncan interrupted the argument. "I'm kicking Jason out. All he's going to do is cause trouble for the rest of us." Duncan left the shuttle, dragging Jason with him. "Eggman?" Duncan got his cell phone out and called Dr. Eggman. "I need you to pick someone up. Take him to Game Land 1. Later. Bye."

Duncan changed his focus to Jason, who was sitting quietly on the resort floor. "You're going to stay here until Dr. Eggman pucks you up. I don't want to hear another word."

"So? Your Mohawk feels like it was dipped in pee."

"Your insults don't work on me."

"Wahoo! I love you!" Duncan smacked Jason in the face similar to the way Chase did earlier. This time, it was enough to knock out the weird guy cold. Within a couple of minutes, Dr. Eggman arrived in his hover car. "Mr. Jamieson, this is the kid?"

"Yup. Be careful with this one. He's destruction and dorkiness incarnate."

"Oh I know what I'm going to do with him. He'll be good as new by the time your show is over."

"Don't roboticize him."

"Oh I won't. Since Mr. Kolanski and I have a wonderful relationship since he delivered my Wisps back to me, I'll make sure your little 'friend' doesn't get hurt."

"Just get him out of here!"

Dr. Eggman left with Jason, allowing Duncan to round up everyone who was there. "Everyone? Since Zeke and Tyler are working on building the prisms for today's challenge. We're going to do a little roll call." Duncan called roll and noticed everyone was present except for Mimi and Gigi.

"Where are the twins?" Troy asked.

"Probably finding ways to get you laid." Parker answered, followed by laughter.

"Don't laugh at you own jokes, dude." Lucille was not amused.

"Hey Lucille," Nate wanted to ask a gaming question. "Did you make it any further in Puzzles R Us?"

"I told you. I already beat that game. Get with the times and start getting better, or else you'll be the lolcow of Total Drama."

"Uh, no. I thought Jason was the lolcow."

"He's gone, so it's you buddy. Learn to play better games."

"Am I the only one who played this game?" Nate brought out a copy of Sonic Colors and noticed the theme park starting to fall apart and the ground shaking. The planets chained to the Tropical Resort were exploding all around him

"Put that away now or we're all going to die!" Lucille freaked out just before Nate put his game away. The theme park rebuilt itself immediately afterwards exactly as it was before Nate brought out his copy of Sonic Colors.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Lucille: Nate is so stupid. Didn't he know that breaking the fourth wall causes the universe to be destroyed? Hey, where did he get that game anyway?

Jeremy: Everything falling apart? Nice! Gotta live hardcore. Goes with the description! I could totally skate to this!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Mimi and Gigi came back from their excursion at the store. "I thought you two idiots would have been slaughtered by those Egg Pawns by now." Abby commented.<p>

"Oh no. Not at all. Gigi and I were having lots of fun, and we saw this blue blur of light and it was really fast. How'd you pay for those clothes Eliza?"

"Rings." Eliza answered, "Didn't you two read the brochure?"

"Oh we forgot to read the whole thing. We were having lots of fun without it!"

Duncan received a phone call a few seconds later. "Hello? Challenge is ready? We'll be right there." Duncan hung up his cell phone and spoke to the contestants. "Okay. We're going to the main marketplace street. Some of you have already been there, but we're going to go there as a group. We'll walk so we don't have to use the flying car service."

"Walk?" Abby protested.

"It's only two miles or so. Let's go." Everyone followed Duncan to the Tropical Resort Marketplace where Ezekiel and Tyler were already waiting for them. In front of the contestants were four capsules each containing a Cyan Wisp.

"Okay guys, how was your morning, eh?"

"I didn't want it to end." Shawna answered.

"Who's ready for today's challenge?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, ready or not, it's my job to demonstrate a Wisp power, and then I'll explain the challenge. Fortunately, I have Duncan here as a volunteer."

"You said Tyler was going to do it!"

"I lied, eh?" Duncan went towards one of the capsules, opening it by mistake and releasing the Wisp. The Wisp entered his skin. "What? ZEKE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything. You broke open the capsule, so now that Wisp is inside you."

"Well get it out!"

"The only way to get it out is to yell out the word laser as fast as you can, eh?"

"Fine. Laser." Nothing happened. "Laser!" Still nothing. "LASER!" Within seconds Duncan shot across the street as a cyan light followed in the shape of a laser. "WHAT THE F***!" All of the contestants were in shock as to what happened, followed by hysterical laughter.

"Did you guys get that, eh? That's the power of Cyan Laser." The Wisp Capsule Duncan broke regenerated with another Cyan Wisp as Ezekiel continued talking. "Your job is to use these…" Tyler unveiled a pile of cyan prisms, "…prisms to form your own team's laser formation. The tem with the most creative show will win 500 rings to use at the local shops. Come up with a show, and I'll see it in two hours."

Ezekiel left as Tyler and Duncan observed each of the teams' efforts. Taylor went to get five prisms for her team and set them in a line. Nate took a Wisp and yelled out "LASER!" as loud as he could, and went flying. He hit the first prism, and went backwards into some planters on the walkway. "Ow. What a wild ride."

"Let me try." Lucille was next. "Taylor, turn that first one towards the street some." Taylor moved the first prism, Lucille fired herself into the prism, but instead of turning left, she hit the second prism and turned left into the middle of the street and hitting the Aquarium Asteroids' Cyan Wisp capsule. Soon after, she hit one of their prisms and shot into one of the stores.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Lucille: Now I know how Duncan feels.

Nate: Yes! I finally beat her at something. I beat her at humiliation!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Tropical Sweets' prisms reacted in a similar way, with Abby trying them out first. "Obviously, we did it wrong." Shawna commented on Abby's last run.<p>

"Of course we did it wrong idiot. Otherwise, I would have been over there and we would have won. If you shut your mouth for once instead of flirting with your dumber than bricks boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

"First Marisol, and now you. I heard you in my room last night. You've got the hots for the dumb muscle."

"What was that?" Chase overheard the conversation.

"BUSTED!" Nicholas yelled out.

"You really are an idiot. Both of you. If I could choose between you and a brick wall to present my arguments to, the brick wall would be the better defense. Now we need to win this challenge so we don't go back to the elimination area."

"You know, that's a good idea, Abby." Jonathan decided to butt into the argument.

"No one asked for your opinion, preacher boy. I already told you, you're the one that's going to burn for eternity."

"He's not doing anything wrong. Let him talk." Chase was eager to listen just for a moment.

"Take your steroid-infected body somewhere else."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nicholas: I can rest assured if we go back to the elimination area, she's going home! F*** yeah!

Abby: Why am I still with these imbeciles? The redhead won't shut up about Chase. Chase is ultra-defensive of himself for no reason, and Nicholas drops more F-Bombs than a B-17 Flying Fortress drops real bombs.

Chase: That is IT! Abby's going home TONIGHT! I've done more drug tests than she ever will, and I've been clean every time.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Starlight Planets had a lot of trouble getting their prism formation together. Leigh spoke out the instructions thinking they were in Arabic, displeasing the rest of the team. Dustin was apathetic however, and decided to sit on a planter and watch.<p>

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Dustin: Really. Where's the fun in shooting yourself just to splat yourself on a wall? Jason would be perfect for this. Granted I feel sorry for him going, but it's worth a laugh or two.

Laura: So Dustin decides to mope around again and sit on a bench. We don't need him. In fact, all the guys on my team suck! Oh wait. Everyone on my team sucks!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Okay guys!" Laura called her team to order. "Who wants to go first? Leigh doesn't speak proper English so I think he shouldn't go."<p>

"Ooh." Madison and gasped at Laura's comment. "That's not nice at all."

"No one cares. We have a challenge to win, and one of you girls is going to do it."

"Maybe she'll do it?" Leigh asked, pointing at both of the girls to avoid choosing a side.

"What about Depressio over there?" Eliza pointed to Dustin, who was more than content just staying by himself and listening to his music.

"Who needs him?" Laura trashed the idea. "I don't want him here anymore. He's weak, he's anti-social, and he's freaky."

"So? Anyone can be your friend if you let them, Laura. I'll run through the gauntlet." Madison volunteered herself. "Leigh! Lizzy! We need prisms!"

Leigh and Eliza worked together to set up the cyan prisms for their team. Once they were completed, Madison did a test run.

Moments later, Ezekiel called time and everyone lined up in front of their formations. "Okay guys. Who here has the best prism formation, eh?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, what are you waiting for? Planets? You guys go first."

Madison was volunteered to run her team's course. She took a Cyan Wisp, and at the top of her lungs she yelled out "LASER!" A split second passed as she went through the prisms which for the most part looked impressive enough for Ezekiel to give a passing grade.

"I could pwn you anyday!" Jeremy boasted.

"Really huh? I want to see you try." Abby challenged Jeremy on.

"Uh yeah, go ahead. Ladies first you know."

The Tropical Sweets had Abby as their tester. She stood a little closer to her formation as she took her Wisp and yelled out "LASER!" Jeremy followed afterward on his team's formation. Abby finished her formation first as the result of her laser flight gave her the opportunity to kick Jeremy's last prism out of the way before he had the chance to finish aiming. Jeremy fired his laser immediately afterwards, and slammed straight into the ground.

"Hey! Where did the prism go?" Jeremy was hurting all over. No one else seemed to notice what happened. "Abby?"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Abby: No one challenges me to a duel and makes it out alive. You fell for my trick skater boy. See you at the finale loser.

Jeremy: It wasn't my fault! The twins and I set the last prism to shoot the laser straight into the sky! Abby you cheater! I'll never forgive you!

Nate: Felt like something out of Mario. *Theme park starts to collapse* COME ON! This is a Sonic world! *Theme park rebuilds itself*

_Mimi and Gigi are together._

Mimi: Oh my god! What happened?

Gigi: It was like that black-haired guy smacked his butt into the ground!

Mimi: I know! Is he hurt?

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Game Landers were the last to go. Parker was more than happy to run the course as he yelled out "LASER!" as loud as he could. With a stellar star-shaped performance, there was a clear winner. "Game Landers win, eh?"<p>

"Yay!" All six Game Landers were happy to enjoy their victory as they gave each other high fives as all of them except Taylor shouted out their joy. Taylor seemed happy too but didn't say anything about it.

"Asteroids? I'll see you guys at the main stage. Here are your rings guys." Ezekiel handed out the rings to each of the Game Landers as they ran into the stores to buy more merchandise. The other teams slowly went back to the Egg Shuttle where Duncan and Tyler were having a conversation.

"You did what Tyler?"

"I told you, I broke up with her. There was one day she couldn't even remember her own name, let alone mine."

"Come on guy. There are as few chicks as hot as she is."

"Lindsay and I are through. She forgot my birthday for the past two years!"

"Two words Tyler. Hoo Ters."

"I thought that was one word."

"Well here come the players." Duncan noticed the contestants coming back from the Marketplace. "Where are the Game Landers?"

"They won a shopping spree." Shawna told the delinquent.

It was elimination time. The Aquarium Asteroids went to the Main Stage where Ezekiel was waiting for them. "Okay guys. Everyone gets a blue park ticket, which is your admittance into the next part of the game. Each of you will go into the voting confessional behind the stage here to vote someone off. Who you vote for will be considered for elimination from the game. When you are ready, cast your vote."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Mimi: Gigi and I already voted and we're not telling!

Remi: You screwed up, Jeremy.

Stacy: Sorry, dude.

Jeremy. I'm voting Remi since he's snooty. He totally needs to chillax.

Troy: I'm voting Jeremy. Nothing personal, but you cost us the challenge.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Has everyone voted? I'll tally them up." Ezekiel went to the voting confessional and picked up the ballot box. "Whoever is voted off turns in their ticket and bracelet." Ezekiel lifted up a ring stand which already had one yellow bracelet for Marisol's elimination. "Okay guys. Ready? First vote's for Remi. Second vote's for Jeremy."<p>

Remi and Jeremy both felt a little nervous. Remi felt more so as his back was trembling.

"Another vote for Jeremy." Remi felt a little more relaxed, but Jeremy felt the same as before.

"Another vote for Remi." It was tied again. Ezekiel got out the last ballot. It had two names written on it. "I'm only going to count this vote once, eh?"

"Oh. Gigi and I voted together. We're always together, Zeke!"

"You two can be separate for voting. One name per ballot. But since you two voted for the same person, the contestant eliminated from Total Drama Colors is… Jeremy. You need to bring me your park ticket and bracelet, eh?"

Jeremy got up with the same amount of emotion that he had while hearing the votes. He handed his park ticket, which Ezekiel promptly stamped with his VOID stamp. He turned in his blue bracelet soon afterwards. After a short wave, Jeremy left the elimination area and went towards a shuttle that took him to Game Land. Ezekiel addressed the remaining contestants. "Okay. We have one more challenge here. Get ready for it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Mimi: It's a shame Gigi and I can't vote together. You know? I want out if it's going to stay like this. Gigi! Get Stacy to swap with me! Lucille's not going to move!

Gigi: Life here is total hell. Sure we got rid of Jeremy, but at least he's hotter than Remi. What are we going to do? Ah yes, Troy. Mimi, we need to plan our attack.

_For the next confessional, Troy and Remi are together._

Remi: I'm not sure why I was on the chopping block. Those twins are really annoying and we need to get them out of here. Stacy, Troy, I need your help. I don't care if you're Mormon or not just get those twins out of here!

Troy: I'm with you, man. Is there going to be a season where we can vote someone who's not on your team off? I'm just suggesting that since I want Abby gone.

Remi: We all do, Troy. We all do.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Aquarium Asteroids left the elimination area and went back to the shuttle to go to sleep. Soon afterwards, the Game Landers returned from their shopping spree. "That shopping spree was fun wasn't it Taylor?" Tilly asked<p>

Taylor didn't respond. "Oh? You don't talk much do you?" Taylor still didn't respond. "So what do you like to do?" Taylor got her clarinet out of her purse and showed it to Tilly. "Great! I tried to play an instrument, but I didn't do well. Besides, the cows at my farm got more attention than I did when I was growing up."

Taylor listed to what Tilly was telling her, but she didn't say a single word. "Maybe you can teach me sometime." The two girls walked into the Egg Shuttle to go to bed.

In Zeke's quarters, the television was off for once. He was by himself as Tyler and Duncan continued to argue over Tyler's breakup with Lindsay. Zeke decided to read a short book, but all he could find was autobiographies of Chris McLean. "Wow. Didn't know he was that much of a narcissist, eh?" The new host thought to himself. He took the time to sign off the show before going to bed. "Join us next time for our final challenge in Tropical Resort."

* * *

><p>***Final Words***<p>

Jeremy: Well, what happened? Abby screwed me over for no reason. She's a total bitch if you ask me. No wonder she doesn't have any friends. Also Parker if you hear this, Dustin's getting lonely if you know what I mean. Ha ha.

***End of Episode***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Current Standings<strong>

**Tropical Sweets: **Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Nicholas, Shawna

**Starlight Planets: **Dustin, Eliza, Laura, Leigh, Madison

**Aquarium Asteroids: **Gigi, Mimi, Remi, Stacy, Troy

**Game Landers: **Jacob, Lucille, Nate, Parker, Taylor, Tilly

**Eliminated so far: **Marisol, Jason, Jeremy


	4. Patience Riding on Air

Episode 4: Patience Riding on Air

***Recap***

Tyler: I guess it's my turn to do the recap. I didn't see much of what happened but I heard everyone did a Wisp Challenge, Jason got thrown out, and Jeremy got voted off.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Everyone had a decent night's sleep as Nate and Lucille were the first two to wake up in the morning. Leigh soon followed as all three of them went to the common area of the Egg Shuttle. "You and me!" Lucille called Nate out. "Crash Fighters tournament now!"<p>

"It's on Lucy!" Lucille facepalmed herself just after sitting on the couch.

"It's Lucille, Nathan."

"It's Nate, Lucy!"

"Ah look, an old bickering couple!" Abby entered the room and noticed Nate and Lucille arguing on the couch. "You two should totally get together."

"Yeah right," Lucille got up from the couch. "You're the reason Jeremy's gone."

"That idiot stoner. Another tragic loss isn't it? Why would you care? He's not even on your team."

"If I recall, our team has yet to lose a challenge or even anyone at all so you lost all of your credibility."

"Oh that one time, I threw it so we could get rid of Marisol."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Abby: Of course I wouldn't tell the truth to those imbeciles. Marisol needed to go, but she could have been an easy alliance member. Now to check to see what Shawna and Nicholas are up to.

Lucille: I don't trust Abby. Sure Jeremy may have deserved getting his ass hurt last time but Abby throwing a challenge to eliminate Marisol? Something sour's going on there in Sweets Land.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Abby left the common area as Tilly entered to talk to Nate. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"<p>

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow Crash Fighters 4?"

"No problem. Just don't overwrite my save and have fun." Nate gave Tilly his game system with the game still inside of it and Tilly left for her room.

On her way to her room, Tilly bumped into Abby who was not happy over something. "What do you want?" Tilly asked, wanting to get into her room.

"Since my level of intelligence is vastly above yours, I'll tell you straight out. Don't hang out with Nate. He is an idiot that supports losers like Jeremy."

"Jeremy? The guy who got voted off? Who is he again?"

"He was the cocky skater guy that hung out with the three Blondmigos, except one of them isn't really a blond. He's also not here, but that's for the better."

"I can hang out with Nate if I want to! You don't have to tell me who can be my friend!"

"Oh I think I can. I can have your team vote you off."

"It's a good thing you're not on my team!"

"You still don't understand idiot. Jeremy was an example of my power. Don't underestimate me."

"Just let me in my room."

"Never. You'll stay out in the hallway until you ally with me."

"ABBY! Stay away from her!" Laura heard what Abby was doing and kicked her in the back. "Don't mess with my roommate!"

"Look at the big brutish white knight come to save the day. All hail your queen." Abby sarcastically said the last part just before leaving. "This isn't over farm girl."

Meanwhile, Madison knocked on Leigh's door. However, Jacob answered. "What?"

"Is Leigh here?"

"He just left. Oh wait, you're the sketchbook girl right?"

"What? No. I'm Madison."

"Who was it then?"

"Maybe you were thinking of Stacy."

"I guess. Do you draw?"

"Not really. If I did, I'd rather draw some pretty flowers than you."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Jacob: Ooh. I can still feel that burn. Wow, she said no before I could even ask.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Oh well. If you see Stacy, tell her to come here."<p>

"I might."

"Please?" Jacob was starting to beg as Madison walked out of the room just as Leigh came back from his trip to the restroom. "Hi Leigh!"

"_Ohayao gozaimasu."_

"What?"

"I said 'Good morning' in Japanese."

"Oh ohuh, whatever back."

"You'll get it someday."

_"Doumo arigato."_

"Here's a tip, Madison. Try saying, '_Doumo arigato gozaimasu.' _It's more polite." (Translations: 'Thanks!' and 'Thank you very much.')

"Will do."

"How's Jacob in there?"

"He's kinda lonely. He wants to talk to Stacy."

"I wonder why. Well, I have to work on my fantasy project. Later." Leigh went into his room and closed the door.

Outside the Egg Shuttle, Dustin and Parker felt bummed as they sat in the two lounge chairs. "Wow, dude. Two of our four gone already."

"One kicked out and other voted out. Hey Dusty, want some coffee?"

"I don't drink that stuff."

"What? How do you get your caffeine?

"Soda, bro."

"Soda's really bad for you. So what do you think we'll do today?"

"I don't know, Parker. I really don't know."

"I hope it's easy because I'm really tired right now."

"Me too. At least I got some sleep last night."

"Really? I couldn't sleep at all. I was tossing and turning all night worried I would be voted off. It was a bad dream, that if we lost, the gamers would get Jacob, Tilly, and Taylor to vote me off."

"I feel vulnerable now, too. Laura's got me as a target. It's either me or her on our team."

As Dustin and Parker continued their conversation, Stacy went outside to get some fresh air. "Oh hi guys."

"Hey." Parker was the first to greet the singer.

"What do you think we'll do today?"

"That's what Dusty and I were just talking about. Got any ideas?"

"Not really. Maybe we could ride the Ferris Wheel."

"It's nothing special." Dustin interrupted. "Really boring if you ask me. If we're lucky, we'll all get to ride the really exciting Asteroid Coaster."

"That's if we make it that far." Stacy left the two boys and went into the Egg Shuttle, only for her and everyone else inside to be shooed out by Duncan.

"Everyone outside! Zeke needs to talk to Eggman in private."

"Who put you in charge?" Laura asked a little cautiously.

"Zeke did. He's on the phone with Eggman and that's that. Once he's done, we'll go for another challenge."

A few seconds later, Ezekiel walked out with a cup of hot cocoa and spoke to everyone. "'Sup eh? Tyler's got the next challenge ready over at the hover car port.

"Is it one with those aliens again?" Stacy asked in indifference.

"No. We just had one of those. I'll explain it when we get there, eh?"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Lucille: Does Ezekiel need to add 'eh?' to the end of every sentence? Oh I'm Canadian, eh? I play hockey and watch curling every day, eh? I'm the best actor for Dudley Do-Right eh? Shut up already!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The four teams followed Ezekiel and Duncan to the hover car port where Tyler was waiting for them. "Come on in," he said as everyone was getting situated. "Today's challenge is a race. Eggman's helped us set up some floating orange hoops that each of you will be driving one of these cars through." Tyler points to four yellow cars with headlight colors matching those of the teams' colors. "Each team's going to have one driver and the rest of the team will be navigating."<p>

"Will everyone fit in these?" Eliza asked.

"Sure, ask the team with the fatty fat fat fat." Abby interrupted, pointing at Taylor. "Try fitting her and muscle blondie over there."

"Shut up, you fat bitch!" Parker retaliated, with everyone gasping at Abby.

"Oh sorry, 'roids." Abby was obviously being sarcastic.

"Hey you've got Chase on your team! He's much bigger than me! Don't say shit you can regret later!"

"Oh really, now you're the potty mouth too."

Nate interrupted the two of them. "Just stop it, both of you." Nate then whispered something into Parker's ear. "Listen. I think you're a great guy, but have you noticed what Abby's doing?"

Parker just stared off into space.

"She's trolling all of us. Don't fight back. Abby's the kind of girl that loves attention, and the only way she feels she can get it is by putting everyone else down."

"How do you know?"

"I've been on the Internet long enough to know what trolls do. Abby's a troll. She loves to make fun of people and the ones who fight back are the ones who get eliminated."

"So that's why Marisol and Jeremy are gone?"

"Exactly."

"Is your little pow-wow over?" Duncan interrupted the two guys. "Ezekiel told me to warn you not to crash your hover car, since the course is set up right above blue foggy death! Are there any questions?" No one had anything to ask. "Everyone get into your hover cars!"

The contestants entered their vehicles. Chase decided to drive for the Sweets with little to no argument from his teammates. Laura piloted the Starlight Planets' vehicle, Remi drove for the Asteroids and Taylor was the driver for the Game Landers.

"On your mark!" Duncan yelled out, "Get set! GO!" All four hover cars were off but not before crashing into each other.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Dustin: Ow. Chase needs to learn how to drive.

Chase: Didn't know how to drive these things. Off we go!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>After the initial crash, everyone straightened out as the teams went through their respective orange hoops one at a time. The hoops made a whoosh sound when the cars went through them, causing the cars to speed up for a second, then slow down. The sudden acceleration was starting to make Parker a little sick, but he held on to his stomach for a while.<p>

In the Tropical Sweets' car, Chase was still learning to drive. Despite this, Abby stayed quiet as Shawna cheered him on. "Go Chase! We can do this! Rah rah roo!"

"You go Chase!" Jonathan also decided to chime in.

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to focus here!" Chase sped ahead of the Starlight Planets' hover car as Laura felt the wave of the speeding hover car.

"Did you guys feel that?" Laura asked her team as they struggled to hang on. "Brace yourselves!" Laura sped up her car as they descended into another orange hoop. "Whoa! Everyone okay?" The rest of the Starlight Planets nodded their heads to affirm their safety.

The Game Landers were way ahead of the competition as Nate and Lucille bickered orders over each other. Taylor took it all in without saying anything herself. All she cared about was driving the hover car, which was a daunting task in itself. Their car sped through the orange hoops as they swerved left and right, hoping not to crash and fall in the seemingly bottomless pit below them.

The other teams were catching up, and the Tropical Sweets were in a part of the track with tall yellow buildings on the left hand side, and nothing but thick blue fog below them. They sped up in time to catch the Game Landers. Chase was focused, and without thinking of what Abby did to Jeremy earlier, he decided to gun it and crashed into the Game Landers' car. The impact worked out well enough to cause the Game Landers to stop dead in their tracks and fall down the pit, seemingly killing all six of them. The Sweets' car also took damage, but was still able to fly, so they continued the race despite the Starlight Planets passing them during that crash.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Shawna: Chase! How could you? How could you! You're worse than Abby!

Nicholas: F**k you Chase.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Aquarium Asteroids were way behind everyone else and had no hope of catching up. They spent most of their time just cruising until Troy noticed something in the distance. "Hey a shortcut to your left!" Remi took Troy's advice and drove the car further left to find a rainbow-shaped hoop. The car sped through it and blasted off further down the track, enough for the Starlight Planets to notice.<p>

"Hey! They're cheating!" Leigh pointed to the Asteroids' hover car as they were entering a seemingly safer area below. Everyone in the hover car noticed the Marketplace road below them. Dustin even saw a couple of Egg Pawns, but didn't tell anyone about them.

"It's not like they're the only ones cheating." Madison added. "The Sweets crashed into the Game Landers."

"Really? I must have been doing my hair." Eliza was looking into her pocket mirror, continuing to curl her own hair. She continued listening to Madison tell the story of the Tropical Sweets crashing into the Game Landers.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Eliza: Oh wow. Didn't know Chase would do that. Gotta keep an eye on him. Hope he gets eliminated.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Aquarium Asteroids were still in the lead as they went through the last orange hoop. Within seconds, they claimed victory. "Asteroids win!" Ezekiel was the first to congratulate them. The Starlight Planets came in with a fairly decent second place victory, but instead of being content about it, Laura decided to call the team out.<p>

"The Asteroids cheated. They cut the course!"

"Patience, Laura." Ezekiel tried to explain. "They managed to find the secret rainbow hoop that contains orange in it. Therefore, it's legit, eh?"

"WHAT?" The Starlight Planets were still in shock, but at least they had an explanation.

"Asteroids all get 50 rings a piece. Gotta save the bigger rewards for later in the show."

"50 rings?" Troy protested.

"Okay, I'll just give your team's rings to Tyler, eh?" Ezekiel handed over 250 rings to Tyler, who gladly accepted them.

"Way to go, Troy." Remi shook his head in disgust.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Ezekiel: Now Tyler can buy that fondue pot he always wanted. It even works outside the kitchen, eh?

Troy: I wanted those rings so bad, but Zeke took them away! But he needs to come up with better prizes.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Madison interrupted the whole thing. "Zeke! The Sweets killed the Game Landers! I saw it!"<p>

"No they didn't. Yes they crashed and fell down the pit, but…" As Zeke continued talking a small hover car piloted by Duncan arrived and landed on the street. The doors opened, and all six Game Landers exited. Most of them were okay, but Parker was about to puke all over the place. "Duncan, get Parker to the bathroom." Duncan took Parker to the nearest restroom as the other Game Landers talked about their near-death experience.

"When Chase crashed into us," Nate said in a quiet voice, "I thought we were going to die."

"Nate here cried." Lucille interrupted the moment.

"I did not! Stop making stuff up, Lucy!"

Lucille glared at Nate, "Ugh." Lucille directed her attention back to Madison. "Nathan here really wanted to cry. Taylor didn't say anything as usual, and Tilly screamed until the cows came home."

"What about Jacob?" Eliza asked.

"I'll handle this. I was totally man enough to accept my death."

"You're kidding." Lucille. "You cried more than my one year old niece."

Jacob didn't say anything, but felt a little shame from the truth. Everyone watched as the Tropical Sweets arrived at the finish line with their hover car looking completely beaten down by the elements.

"What happened to you guys?" Madison asked.

"Chase went a little psycho." Jonathan answered.

"What? He was f**king nuts!" Nicholas interrupted.

Ezekiel went up to Chase to demand an apology. "Chase, What I heard from the rest of the contestants is enough information for me to kick you out of the game. I'll give you five seconds to say why you almost killed an entire team."

"I'm sorry Ezekiel." Chase was calm, and he spoke from his heart. "I was too focused on the game, and I didn't realize how violent I could be. Here's my bracelet. My park ticket's in the shuttle." Chase took off his yellow team bracelet and handed it to Zeke, only to have it returned to him. "But why?"

"Your apology was almost enough for me to change my mind, eh? I want you to go to each Game Lander and apologize individually to them."

Chase took Ezekiel's charge and went up to each of the Game Landers to apologize sincerely. Everyone on the team accepted his apology. "I'm glad all of you are alive." Chase gave each person on the team a hug, including Parker who was still a little drowsy, but came back from the bathroom well enough to participate in the competition.

"Chase, you can stay. Go back to your team." Chase went back to the Tropical Sweets. "Since the Game Landers didn't finish the race, they still have to vote someone off. Come back in three hours to make your decision."

Everyone walked off and went back into the Egg Shuttle to clean up and rest. The shuttle was quiet as everyone was either thinking or sleeping in their rooms. Ezekiel, Tyler, and Duncan were in their quarters discussing what to do next. "We're doing that challenge first, eh? Eggman wants you two to catch some Red and Orange Wisps for me."

"We caught your Cyan Wisps last time!"

"The producers are paying you guys to do it. You want to keep your jobs, eh?"

"Yes, but there aren't any Orange Wisps here in Tropical Resort."

"That's why we're going to Sweet Mountain in the morning. Now, I have an elimination to run."

Once again, it was time to vote off somebody. The Game Landers went to the elimination area at the Main Stage where Ezekiel was waiting for them. "Okay. Each of you gets a red park ticket and you have to vote someone off. The confessional is right behind me and you have to say who you vote for. If you're ready, go right ahead and cast your vote, eh?"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nate: I know you seem like a nice person, but I'm going to have to vote for you, Taylor.

Taylor: …

Lucille: Foam boy's getting on my nerves. I'd vote for Nate, but he has more class than that guy.

Jacob: I hope I'm safe. I don't see why anyone would vote for me.

Parker: Tough decision. Nate or Taylor? I guess I'll flip a coin.

Tilly: I'm sorry, girl. You're really nice, but you cost us the challenge. No offense.

***Back to Game***

Ezekiel gathered the votes and came back to the elimination area. "Okay guys, I'll read them. First up is Taylor. Another one for Taylor." Taylor felt a little nervous, but she didn't show it very well. "Parker has a vote, eh?"

"Huh?" Parker was half asleep.

"Too tired to get coffee, eh?"

"Oh? Was I supposed to stay awake for this?"

"It's an elimination ceremony sleepyhead." Lucille chided the party guy.

Ezekiel tried to read the next vote. "Uh, I can't read this one, eh? It's all scribbled up. Anyone recognize it?" Ezekiel revealed the vote to the Game Landers, none of which could decipher it.

Parker was the only one who recognized it. "Oh, that's uh mine bro." He said, being clearly tired and wanting to take a nap. "It's for Nate, bro." Parker fell over and almost landed in the center of the elimination area.

"Are we just going to leave him there?" Lucille asked, wanting him to go home.

"He'll wake up. I'll just read the last two votes. Speaking of sleepyheads, here's another vote for Parker." At this point in the elimination, Parker started snoring while fast asleep on the floor. "Last vote…Taylor. Please bring me your bracelet and park ticket."

Taylor got up without stepping on Parker and handed Ezekiel her red bracelet. He added it to the tower and stamped her park ticket as VOID. Taylor left without saying a word to her team. "Wait a minute." Lucille noticed something wrong with the tower. "Where's Jason's bracelet? Isn't he out of the game?"

"We never got it, eh?"

"You mean he still has it?"

"Ask Duncan. He kicked him out."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Lucille: Oh my god. By this logic, he's still in the game. Brace yourselves everyone. All hell's going to break loose.

Nate: Duncan did what? Granted Jason needed to go, but Duncan didn't void his ticket?

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"So you're saying he's still here?"<p>

"He's out of the game guys. Unless something weird happens, my tower of bracelets will only have 23 on it."

"Whatever."

"We need to go to the Egg Shuttle." Ezekiel ended the ceremony as everyone followed him back to the Egg Shuttle. The host called everyone else back into the shuttle soon afterwards. "Okay guys, we're done here. We're going to a new venue!" Everyone that wasn't already in the shuttle entered just before the main hatch shut. Moments later, the hover pads lifted off the floor.

"Ooh! We're flying now! Hell yeah!" Nicholas commented while standing next to Leigh. "Hey, look out the window here."

"What a view! Sad to see us go. Where do you think we'll go next?"

"Where's your map?"

"Right here." Leigh took his park map out of his pants pocket and took a look at it. He crossed out Tropical Resort and examined the map more closely to find a 1 near the venue's picture.

"Hey! There's a 2 here!" Nicholas pointed to the Sweet Mountain on Leigh's map.

"Maybe that's next!"

Nate entered the viewing room to see what was going on. "Miss the shopping already?"

"I didn't really go." Leigh answered. "It looks like we're going to Sweet Mountain next."

"They had a bookstore." Nicholas added. "I saw Eliza picking up a romance book there."

"Suits her best, but she's so picky."

"You're kidding right? I should have stopped by. I need the next German volume for my collection."

"Leigh, you could just buy it online."

"Sorry Nate. I prefer a hard copy."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." Nate left the viewing room, leaving Leigh and Nicholas to continue sightseeing.

In the dining area, Eliza and Madison were playing cards. "Hey! Can't it be a little less shaky around here?" Eliza drew a card from the deck.

"My drink's gonna fall!" Madison reached out for her drink just before it could spill onto the Egg Shuttle floor.

"Nice save! It's your turn."

"Got any 3's?"

"Go fish." Madison drew a card. "Got any 5's?"

"Oh snap! Here's three of them."

"Great! Got my first book!" Eliza took the 5's from Madison and placed them on the table after the Egg Shuttle restabilized itself. The two girls continued to play their card game for about another thirty minutes before going to bed.

In Ezekiel's quarters, he was getting ready to go to bed. Tyler and Duncan were also in the room setting up the sleeping bags they recently bought. Tyler asked Zeke a quick question. "How'd the elimination go?"

"Lucille's onto us."

"He's not coming back you know."

"But he still has his bracelet. We need all 24 of them."

"We can use 23."

"Eggman said 24."

"If he needs all 24, he can get Jason's himself!"

"Besides," Duncan added. "He's in Eggman's hands now. We can talk about this later. I need some sleep!"

Ezekiel went up to the camera and signed off the show. "Okay. Stay tuned for Sweet Mountain next time." Once he was done, he turned off the light and went to sleep.

In the control room, Dr. Eggman was preparing for his main scheme alongside his two robot henchmen Orbot and Cubot. Cubot was the first to speak. "Them cowboys and cowgirls are leaving the resort, sheriff."

"Who changed your chip? Who set it to cowboy?" Eggman kicked Cubot, causing his speech to change.

"My good sir, we need to go on with that masterful plan of yours."

"A little better. Now the cannon's almost ready to fire. That prairie boy wasn't who I had in mind for my first test subject, but with Chris McLean gone, he'll have to do. Orbot! Cubot! Are my plans for the prototype cannon done yet?"

"Of course they are boss. You can build it anytime." Orbot affirmed the status of the cannon prototype.

"Good. Once they head into Starlight Carnival, those pesky Total Drama contestants won't know what hit them!" Eggman started to cackle so loudly, he fell onto the floor in hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p>***Final Words***<p>

Taylor: _(Simply stands in front of the camera without saying anything)_

***End of Episode***

**AN: Current Standings**

**Tropical Sweets: **Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Nicholas, Shawna

**Starlight Planets: **Dustin, Eliza, Laura, Leigh, Madison

**Aquarium Asteroids: **Gigi, Mimi, Remi, Stacy, Troy

**Game Landers: **Jacob, Lucille, Nate, Parker, Tilly

**Eliminated so far: **Marisol, Jason, Jeremy, Taylor


	5. Fight Fire with Fire

**AN: Wow it's been a long time since I posted an episode. Well, review if you want (and I think you should).**

**Episode 5: Fight Fire with Fire**

* * *

><p>***Recap***<p>

Duncan: It's my turn again? You're kidding. Asteroids won, Game Landers voted off Taylor. Is that it? When's my probation period over so I can blow this joint?

Ezekiel: Judge Mills said a few more weeks.

Duncan: I don't care! You and Tyler are doing a fine job hosting this damn show! You don't need me!

Tyler: Oh I think we do! Anyway, here's another episode of Total Drama Colors!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Ezekiel, Duncan and Tyler continued their argument in the hosts' quarters. "Judge Mills said you have to wait three more weeks for your probation to end, eh?"<p>

"What are you two going to do about it? I've gathered more of those Red Wisps and you two lovebirds don't even pay me for it!"

"Of course we don't, eh?" Ezekiel went to get a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Whatever, if this park had decent phone service, I'd call Gwen and she'd get me out of here!" Duncan left the room and started watching what the current contestants were doing. Most of them were still asleep, but Nate was still awake paying on a new gaming system he bought at the Tropical Resort.

"What you playing?" Duncan was being a little curious, wanting nothing to do with his co-hosts.

"Playing this new game," Nate answered. "I got tired of Crash Fighters so I'm trying this one out. It's called Rebel Air Racer! I'm actually getting pretty good at it, but don't tell Lucille."

"Cool game bro." Duncan went to the upper floor to see what was happening, and to spend some alone time. He got his cell phone out, and all it said was 'No service'.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Duncan: Really? Couldn't that fat bloated doctor even get cell phone service in this park? Really? First I can't sleep, then Zeke doesn't pay me for catching Wisps, and now I can't call Gwen! This is getting better and better by the minute.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Duncan went back down to the lounge and saw that Nate was still there. "You're still down here?"<p>

"Okay fine. Chase wanted the room to himself tonight okay? So he kicked me down here and who knows what he's doing in there."

"That sucks."

"Whatever, I'm going back there." Nate turned off the game system and went back to his room only to find that Chase locked it. Nate knocked on the door, but there was no response.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nate: What's doing in there? Chase! Open up!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Unable to get into his own dorm room, Nate decided to knock on Leigh's door. A few seconds later, Jacob answered. "Hey it's sleepytime. I need my beauty rest!"<p>

"Is Leigh still up?"

"Jake? Ugh." Leigh started to wake up. "Is it morning yet?"

"Nathan here wants to see you. I'm going back to bed."

"Let's go to the lounge Nate. Jacob gets cranky real easy." Nate and Leigh went back to the lounge which was now empty. "What's going on, Nate?"

"Chase locked me out of my room."

"What? Why would he do that? Let me make some tea." Leigh went into the Egg Shuttle kitchen to prepare a pot of herbal green tea. A few minutes later, it was done. Leigh continued talking as Nate drank his cup. "Now to understand this problem we'll have to meditate on it. I know you and Chase don't see eye to eye, and I want you to see what he sees."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Close your eyes. Sit down and breathe. Release your root chakra. Time your breathing." Leigh counted slowly and softly, allowing Nate to clear his mind of the stresses he was having. "Imagine yourself playing Crash Fighters now, but instead of playing it, you are feeling the natural flow of the game."

Nate continued breathing slowly as Leigh continued speaking softly. "Now focus on the next Chakra. In this one, think of Lucille. Think of why she always beats you."

"Wait a minute." Nate snapped out of his trance. "I don't care about Lucille right now. I'm more concerned about Chase."

"Patience young apprentice."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep." Nate laid down on the couch as Leigh slowly walked back to his room.

A few hours later, an alarm sounded in the shuttle. Everyone got dressed and went down to the lounge area where Nate was still asleep. After Leigh prodded Nate to wake up, Ezekiel came out of his room and addressed everyone. "Okay guys, and girls. We're heading to a new part of the park today. If you have your park maps, you will see where the number 2 is eh?"

"So that does that mean?" Tilly asked.

"We'll be heading to the Sweet Mountain. If Owen was here, he'd eat the whole planet in a few gulps."

"So basically," Shawna asked. "This whole planet's made out of food?"

"Almost. Dr. Eggman built a top-secret military base on the planet and we're going to have four challenges in that base, eh?"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Abby: Why four? Anyways, a place full of sugar's sure going to make the guys an easy target. They get hyper, and I vote them off one by one.

Jacob: I bet none of that candy's as sweet as I am! _Jacob takes off his shirt and his pants, wearing nothing but a red Speedo with white stars. _Girls are gonna get this tonight! Yeah! _Jacob does several pec bounces and stomach rolls._

Dustin: Whoo hoo. A place full of candy. I'd rather fall asleep. But look at the bright side. At least everyone here's going to respect the wildlife. I hope.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Put your clothes back on, Jacob!" Leigh was not impressed.<p>

"I'm posing for the cameras here. If I'm almost nude here, I'll get more screentime!"

"All cameras on me, eh?" The cameramen turned their cameras towards Ezekiel as he continued to explain the venue. "As I was saying, Sweet Mountain is a covert military base designed by Dr. Eggman to capture the native Wisps that inhabit it, eh?"

"And?" Abby asked.

"All nine Wisp types are here. You can read all about them in the manual. I'll give you time to read that on your own. When we land, I'll explain the first challenge. Until then, you're on your own."

The contestants split up as Nate went to confront Chase. "What were you doing in there?"

"None of your business. I wanted some me time."

"Haha! So funny." Parker overheard the conversation.

"What is your problem, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" Nate was a little confused as Parker left the lounge.

"You idiot. I wanted some me time in my room."

"It's my room too Chase!"

"Yeah, but you don't have the power to fight me now do you?"

"You just don't want to fight so you can impress Shawna."

"And you've got the hots for Lucille. You know you like her. Just give it up. Girls only like winners."

"A-hem." Shawna came in. "Chase are you trying to kill the Game Landers again?"

"What? No!" Chase started to calm down. "Not at all, baby. Nate and I just had a little disagreement that's all right? We're really good friends now right?" Chase gave Nate a strong hug, but Nate tried to resist it.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nate: Never touch me again for the love of whatever deity you believe in.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Aww Nate, you are pretty cute, but you're not my type." Shawna blew a kiss in Nate's direction as she and Chase walked off.<p>

Meanwhile, Jacob still tried to score with the girls. "It's really getting old. Put some pants on, and maybe a shirt too." Abby yelled out. "No one wants to see your junk there."

"Oh I think they do. Did I mention I've won several bodybuilding competitions?" Jacob smiled for the camera just before Abby slapped him in the face. "Ow. Just ow."

"How's that pretty boy? What was that old saying again? Beauty fades, dumb is forever? Yeah that's it. Might as well call the retard clinic because I think they're missing a patient."

"Oh you did not go there!"

"Look at yourself, your inner self. On the outside, you may look like an Olympian god but you know full well on the inside that you're nothing but a husk of a body and a tool that anyone can just pick up. That's all you are, a very shiny tool. Then people will realize how useless you truly are as they use you. Besides, Green Jacket and Yellow Shirt have a lot more muscle than you and one of the two already has a girlfriend."

Jacob started to tear up inside as Abby continued her rant.

"Just look at yourself. You're a waste of space. If even Eliza has more intelligence than you then there is something wrong with this picture."

Jacob started to sniff his nose. A single tear came out of his right eye.

"Now that I see that lonely tear in your eye, that tear represents how lonely you are in this world. I recommend you hold on to it for safekeeping. It's going to be your only friend until the day you die."

Jacob went back to his room in tears where Leigh was busy drawing a map for his fantasy world. "Leigh?" he sadly asked.

"What is it? I'm a little busy but I can talk for a while."

"Abby broke me. Am I nothing when it comes to girls? All my life I've been working out just to impress them and they don't even appreciate it?"

"You have a lot to learn about girls, man. Lie down and try to clear your head."

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Leigh: I'm going to be honest here. He deserved it, but he really needs my help here.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"What girls want is someone with a clean inside. If you just have the outside clean but the inside is dirty, then no girl will go out with you. What girls want is a good heart." Leigh places his right hand on Jacob's chest. "I can feel it. You're not just sad because of Abby. You have this inner desire to be accepted." A few seconds later, Leigh puts his hand down.<p>

"How do you know that?"

"To be honest, it's obvious. Your actions will speak much louder than your words. Know that you're not the most attractive guy in the world."

"What? But I am! I'm leaving, and I'm not putting my clothes back on either!" Jacob left the room even more broken than he entered.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Leigh: Sorry Jacob. I tried, but your ego is going to be your end, not just for the game, but for your own sanity.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Mimi was in her room with her sister as the two of them played a game they knew since they were little girls. Lucille was watching. "Okay Gigi. What color?"<p>

"Blue."

"B-L-U-E. Okay a number."

"Three"

"1-2-3. Your dream date is…Troy!"

"I knew it! He's so hunkalicious, and a whole lot calmer than Chase. Now I'll do yours. Pick a color!"

"Red."

"Girls?" Lucille interrupted. "Are you two really going to trust that? Also keep it down. I'm playing Puzzles R Us here!"

"It's just a game, Lucy." Lucille groaned at the twins saying her name. "You should try it. I'll tell your fortune too."

"Fine. Just once."

"Pick a color." Mimi asked.

"Yellow."

"Y-E-L-L-O-W. How about a number?" Gigi said quickly.

"Four."

"1-2-3-4. Your boy's gonna be…Nate!"

"You kidding? How's he going to be my boyfriend? He sucks at games!"

"You don't have to suck at games." Mimi stated.

"But to be fair you two have a lot in common." Gigi added. "You should try it."

"All players to the lounge! Prepare for landing!" Ezekiel spoke over the intercom as everyone rushed to the lounge fully dressed except for Jacob, who was still in his Speedo. The Egg Shuttle landed not long afterwards and everyone stepped out.

As soon as the contestants left the shuttle, they saw a candy paradise with frosted terrain and a pink sky. Aisles of gargantuan donuts lined up the background, which also had cookie pieces and a few towers made of cheeseburgers that didn't really seem to fit in. "Welcome to the Sweet Mountain." Tyler said to each contestant. "Normally, we would be celebrating a huge feat here but instead we have a challenge for you, and it's a Wisp Challenge."

"Duncan?" Ezekiel asked. "You have the Wisps?"

"Yeah Zeke." Duncan hands out a Wisp Capsule to each team. They looked exactly like the ones used in the Cyan Laser challenge except they had a different colored Wisp inside.

"Okay. Since Duncan got them I'll explain them." Tyler proceeded with the explanation. "These Wisps are called Red Wisps. They'll shield you in fire and allow you to jump multiple times while in the air. Be careful not to touch someone in Wisp form since you'll burn your skin off. Thankfully, we have suits that will protect you against the flames." Duncan handed out a fire protection suit to everyone. The contestants put them on, except for Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," Tyler said while being a little insulted, "Why aren't you wearing your suit, or any clothes for that matter?"

"You're going to make fun of me too? Alright fine. Be that way. I'm gonna take a walk." Jacob left the challenge area and the other Game Landers.

"Now Tyler," Abby asked. "Why are you giving these to us?"

"You'll be playing a game I like to call Burst Basketball! I don't want any lawsuits ever since that one with Chris McLean."

"I thought you caused that one." Madison was a little confused.

"No? Anyway. Each team has five people in it, except the Game Landers since Jacob left."

"Since Basketball normally has five players on a team," Ezekiel continued where Tyler left off. "I'll have an Egg Pawn play with the Game Landers. Also, Duncan and Tyler will be the basketballs!"

"You're kidding Zeke." Duncan was outraged. "There's no way you're going to have me as a basketball!"

"Your probation remember?"

"Ugh, that damn probation and that damn Homeschool controlling my life and that damn fat doctor and that damn fourth Chaos Emerald and UGH!" Duncan grabbed a Wisp Capsule yelled out "BURST!" Instantly he turned into a moving fireball that almost melted the frosting on the planet's surface. He charged a jump, and then shot a little higher.

"Okay guys, we're going to play four games of basketball here. Asteroids and Planets will play in this court." Ezekiel pointed to a basketball court on his right hand side. "Sweets and Game Landers will play on the other court. First team to three points wins the match."

"Why three points?" Chase asked.

"Each basket is only worth one point. This is Burst Basketball, eh? Not regular Basketball. On your marks, set! Play!" The four teams went to their respective courts to start the game.

***Asteroids/Planets***

The Aquarium Asteroids situated themselves on their side of the court with Troy calling the shots. "Okay. We got this. Twins are on defense, Remi and I will take the offense and Stacy, you're center!"

"Got it!" Mimi and Gigi said in unison.

"Sounds good." Remi was also in agreement.

"Break!" All five team members were ready to face the Starlight Planets who were still deciding what positions to play.

"Why don't we guard?" Dustin asked, referring to himself and Laura.

"No idiot. Might as well forfeit. We need to score. Leigh can be center and the other girls can guard."

"We really need defense, Laura. How about I go on offense, and you can go on defense."

"Fine Dusty, but if we lose, you're going home."

"Planets? BREAK!" The Starlight Planets were finished getting ready and Tyler started the game.

"BURST!" Tyler called out, turning himself into a fireball for the contestants. The Starlight Planets got the ball first and Dustin quickly scored a point. The Asteroids got the ball not long after that.

"Mimi!" Gigi shouted. "Pass it!"

"Right on!" Mimi passed the ball to her sister, but Tyler air jumped before Gigi could catch it.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Gigi: Oh my God. What the hell? Tyler can just do that?

Mimi: If he's the ball, then why doesn't he act like a basketball and not suddenly jump in midair? It's not fair at all!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Eliza caught Tyler and prepared to pass to Dustin before Tyler could jump again, but she was not quick enough. The burst of Tyler's jump pushed her back as Tyler flung himself to the Aquarium Asteroids' side of the court. Remi caught it, and quickly passed it to Troy. Troy then passed it to Stacy, but it was intercepted by Dustin, who scored another point for the Starlight Planets.<p>

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Mimi: Come on team! If they score again we lose!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Aquarium Asteroids got the ball soon afterwards and started passing it to their side of the court, within moments, Troy scored a point.<p>

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Troy: Nice! Two more and we win this game!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The Starlight Planets had the ball, with Dustin attempting to pass it to Laura. Troy and Remi were blocking his direct path. Dustin shot the ball up towards the pink sky, but Tyler did a charge jump and shot it towards Eliza who dumped it into the basket. "Starlight Planets Win!" Ezekiel called out as Tyler reverted back to his normal self.<p>

"Don't ever make me the ball again Zeke."

"You've got one more game to play, eh?" At least I've got an Egg pawn watching the other teams.

***Sweets/Landers***

Chase huddled his team together to discuss strategy. "With Jacob gone, we outnumber them. Nicholas, You know how to dismantle an Egg Pawn?"

"F**k yeah!"

"Then you're on offense. Dismantle that Egg Pawn and we'll have five people and they'll have four."

"Now how do you know that Egg Pawn won't kill them?" Shawna interrupted. "You've had priors, Chase."

"So? I'll do anything that it takes for us to win this game!"

"Not if you're trying to kill the Game Landers you're not."

"I never said I was going to!"

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nicholas: F**k yeah it's like an old married couple! Chase and Shawna should just be alone for a while and get it on!

Jonathan: If they don't stop arguing, I'm going to lose it. Lord Jesus, pray for them.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"I have an idea that will blow all of you away." Abby broke the argument.<p>

"No one cares, Negative Nancy." Nicholas was getting bored already.

"So you shoot me down just before I even get a chance to say something that I believe will help us win this challenge. At this rate maybe you should get a bar of soap for your mouth, and I don't know, USE IT! If you don't have one, maybe your Mormon friend over there might have a few he can spare."

"We're not f**king friends so you can just mind your own shitty business!"

"The Game Landers are ready! We need to play!" Shawna broke the argument and the game started. Duncan used his Red Wisp to transform into the ball and the game began. Chase stole the ball from Nate quickly and passed it to Shawna. While Shawna had the ball, Duncan did a burst jump out of her hands and knocked her right into the Egg Pawn given to the Game Landers. After a second burst jump, Parker caught the ball but didn't have it for very long before being tackled by Chase.

With the ball once again in Chase's possession, he quickly scored the first point. Nicholas was busy finding a way to get behind the Egg pawn he wanted to sabotage. After kicking it a few times, the Egg Pawn slowly deactivated.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Nate: Now what? First Jacob, and now the Egg Pawn! Our team SUCKS! Get it together!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Nicholas quickly got the ball back from the Game Landers and scored a second point in record time. Within a few more seconds, Chase added the third and final point with almost no defense from the Game Landers. "Tropical Sweets Win!" Ezekiel congratulated the five team members and allowed everyone to take a short break.<p>

"What happened to you, Game Landers?" Tyler asked.

"Is there a form to switch teams?" Lucille ignored Tyler's question.

"Nope. Didn't you try that before? My memory's a little fuzzy."

"I want a different team, and not one with these losers!"

"Unsportsmanlike conduct's not going to get you anywhere, Lucille. Now, get back to your team."

Shortly afterwards, Ezekiel rounded up the entire cast. "Okay guys, we're going to play round 2. Since the Tropical Sweets and the Starlight Planets won their games, they'll be playing each other, eh? Asteroids and Game Landers will be playing to see which team sends someone home. Sweets and Planets on my right! Game Landers and Asteroids to my left!" The teams went to their respective courts to think of strategies.

In another part of the Sweet Mountain, Jacob took his time walking slowly away from the competition, Assured that no one could hear him, he started thinking out loud. "Am I really that worthless? All those years, all those competitions, and this is how everyone really thinks of me? Maybe I am a waste. Well I am getting tired, maybe I'll sit down." Jacob sat on the ground and started to think to himself for a while. Not long afterwards, he heard a noise. It was Orbot and Cubot.

"That there's a good catch of the day!"

"You and your voice chip." Orbot snarked. "When will the Doctor change it?"

"Never seen an alien catch so plentiful. Eggman's cannon's exactly going to love this fishy Wisp here."

"Quiet Cubot! Don't talk about the Mind Control Cannon outside the office! Someone can hear you!"

Suddenly, Jacob gasped at what Orbot said.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Jacob: A mind control cannon. Now I can make the girls worship the ground I walk on! And the guys too! I'll be a god before anyone else in this game, or the world for that matter, can realize what hit them!

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>The two robots left with a few more Wisps, which gave Jacob an opportunity to leave the area without getting caught. He ran back to the court where Duncan was not pleased about his whereabouts? "Jacob Gillespie! Where the hell have you been?"<p>

"How do you know my last name?"

"Your application, dumbass. Now here's a shirt and some pants. Your team needs you on the court!" Jacob put the clothes on and rejoined his team, which was losing really badly to the Asteroids.

On the other court, The Tropical Sweets already scored two points when Chase rammed straight into Dustin while trying to catch a pass. Dustin fell over and hit the cake-like surface of the court. The cake was solid, causing Dustin to feel immense pain and Ezekiel to remove him from the court. The carnage continued and despite losing Dustin, Laura scored a point for the Starlight Planets.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Laura: This comeback is exactly what we need. We're going to win this reward, whatever it is.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>Laura quickly scored a second point not long after the first one. Shawna, Nicholas, and Jonathan retreated to just under the basket to attempt to block any distance shots. Leigh had the ball. He thought about passing it to Laura, but she was covered by Chase. Abby was blocking Eliza. He had to think fast. "Maddy! Catch!" Leigh threw the ball back towards Madison, but after a burst jump, it shot the other way and unwillingly landed into the basket. "Starlight Planets Win reward, eh?" Ezekiel<p>

"Did you not catch that?" Abby was furious. "This game's rigged! If Tyler can just cause himself to go into out basket there's clearly a bias on his part!"

"The Red Wisps are hard to control, eh? Ask Duncan or Tyler yourself when they revert." Ezekiel redirected his attention to the Starlight Planets. "All five of you win tickets to Bake Me Crazy! It's a cake baking simulator!"

"Uh no." Laura protested. "Given this theme park it'll probably kill us."

"Oh that was just the booby prize. Instead each of you gets an ice cream sundae."

"Even worse. Haven't worked out since we left Tropical Resort. I'm getting fat here."

"Says you, She-Hulk." Abby was quick to respond.

"Look who's talking, fatty."

"Did someone say catfight?" Nicholas overheard the conversation.

"No. I'm not fighting Abby."

"Well the Game Landers and Aquarium Asteroids are done. What was the score, Duncan?"

"Asteroids won. Game Landers suck even with Pretty Boy."

"So I guess they'll be going to elimination. Starlight Planets, enjoy your ice cream. I'll see the Game Landers in two hours."

Everyone left for the Egg Shuttle to rest after the challenge. Laura went over to Dustin to check and see if he was all right. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah. Chase hit me hard."

"He's quite the bully if you ask me."

"Typical jock. You know you were pretty intimidating when we first met, but I think you're pretty cool."

"Don't get your hopes up, punk. If you're looking for a date forget it."

"What? Oh well, Nothing that two hours of rock won't cure." Dustin put his headphones on and started his mp3 player. Laura walked off after confirming Dustin was okay after his fall. She joined up with Shawna and Madison, who were giggling with each other over cosmetics. She tried to add her piece, but her inexperience left her out in the cold.

The Game Landers made it to the elimination area on schedule. Each of them had their tickets in hand and were fairly certain on who to vote off. Ezekiel arrived shortly after to begin the ceremony. "Okay guys, we're going to vote someone off tonight, eh? You all have your park tickets?"

The Game Landers showed Zeke their tickets.

"Good, eh? You know how this is going to work. Vote for somebody, and the person voted off adds their bracelet to the tower here. Lucille, you're first." Lucille got up and went to the voting confessional.

* * *

><p>***Confessional***<p>

Lucille: Isn't it fairly obvious who's going home? Say bye to the million pretty boy.

Nate: Oh well, another vote.

Parker: _(Parker doesn't say anything. He simply writes a name down and leaves.)_

Tilly: Sorry Jacob. I think you're a little, just a little cute, but you cost us the challenge.

Jacob: I'll vote Nate since Lucy's a girl. Sorry dude, but all you do is argue.

***Back to Game***

* * *

><p>"Has everyone voted? I'll get the results." Ezekiel collected the votes and returned shortly. Okay guys. First up, is Jacob."<p>

Jacob still felt fairly confident.

"Another one for Jacob. One for Nate."

Nate started feel nervous. Lucille tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"Fifth person eliminated from Total Drama Colors is…Jacob. Please hand in your park ticket and bracelet." Jacob got up and handed in his bracelet, which Ezekiel promptly placed on the tower. He then marked the ticket with the VOID stamp and ushered Jacob out. Zeke addressed the Game Landers once again. "Two eliminations in a row, eh? Got to step up to the competition. I hope I don't have to see you here again. Now get some sleep."

The remaining Game Landers left the elimination area mostly pondering to themselves. Ezekiel soon followed, heading back to his quarters. When he got there he lied down on the bed and started speaking to Tyler. "Rough day, eh?"

"I'm still recovering. Can we have next challenge off?"

"Sorry, but I really need your help, and Duncan's too. We have a long ways to go still. Five more venues in fact!"

"You counting this one?"

"Yes, Tyler. The Sweet Mountain counts. Now I need you two to get some chocolate from the river for the next challenge. I have a paint drying program to watch on TV."

"All right fine. You're really pushing us today. I hate to say it, but you're tuning into Chris."

"I really don't think so, eh?"

"Just look at yourself, you're becoming more self-centered every minute. Well I have stuff to do. Good night."Tyler walked out of the hosts' room.

In the park's main office, Dr. Eggman was having a succulent dinner when Orbot came in. "Doctor, another person's in Game Land."

"Oh good. Another pesky punk that's a perfect victim for my all-powerful mind control cannon. Of course it's not done yet, but I'd say a few more weeks and my prototype will be ready to test."

"But Doctor, weren't you going to test it on that guy in the green hoodie?"

"I was, but I have just the person to test it on now. Did you happen to see an almost-naked boy while you and Cubot were getting Wisps for me?"

"Of course not boss, of course not."

"LIAR! My park's cameras never lie! Watch!" Eggman showed Orbot the footage of Jacob's walk in the Sweet Mountain.

"Who is that boss?"

"That is our test subject, recently voted off and now under our control. When the prototype is finished, I will head over to Game Land and use it on him."

"And then what?"

"He'll do exactly as I say while the cannon is firing on him. There's a little bit of residue planned so I can focus on more than one target. Now come with me and we'll finish that prototype!" Eggman and Orbot went into the lab and continued their research project.

* * *

><p>***Final Words***<p>

Jacob: What do you know? Getting voted off actually helped me in my plan. Sure I won't win the million, but I've got something better. Now I just need someone crazy enough for me to con and I'll find that cannon and then, I'll rule the whole universe! I'd laugh, but it hurts when I do.

***End of Episode***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Current Standings<strong>

**Tropical Sweets: **Abby, Chase, Jonathan, Nicholas, Shawna

**Starlight Planets: **Dustin, Eliza, Laura, Leigh, Madison

**Aquarium Asteroids: **Gigi, Mimi, Remi, Stacy, Troy

**Game Landers: **Lucille, Nate, Parker, Tilly

**Eliminated so far: **Marisol, Jason, Jeremy, Taylor, Jacob


End file.
